Continuation of Season 12 Episodes:Lenny
by arismommy11
Summary: My version of Leonard and Penny of continued stories of Season 12 episodes. The finale maybe has aired but far from ending. Last two chapters have now been made into their own story. Thank you for reading this arc.
1. Chapter 1: 12x01

**I'm back, alot has been going on. So this is a new story. I know Sophie The Shipper has similar ideas in her stories but has asked me to post my stories anyways. I am excited Season 12 is here and last two episodes I have veen satisfied with Lenny! Episode three has me worried some. Hopefully the writers will please us fans but who knows these days. I am also loving Stuart and Denise. Anyways I am hoping be the end of tonight have updated my other two stories.**

 **The Conjugal Configuration Continuation.**

Leonard held onto his wife's hug just a little longer feeling guilty flinching at her sudden move. As they separated, Leonard leaned in and gave Penny a small kiss. "Hey how about you make us both an Expresso and then we get dressed and I will take you out to breakfast anywhere you want to go."

"Wow! Maybe I need to get more mad at you more often." Penny said sarcastically placing her hands on her husband's shoulders and gave him a deadpan look.

Penny had a vacation day so after breakfast with her husband and after he left for work, she decided to talk to Mrs. Fowler. But once Penny realized Amy's mom wanted to spend more time with her, Penny had to be mean to Mr. Fowler. Penny wanted to make sure that was not going to happen.

After she told the Fowlers goodbye, Penny wanted to do something for Leonard. She had a feeling he still felt guilty about his earlier comparison, just the way he acted nervously during breakfast and was quiet. Penny knew Leonard was choosing his words carefully around her and she wanted to make sure he did not feel that way around her, as long as they kept talking their problems out together.

Penny thought for a minute and since she had the day off she decided to go visit Leonard's work. Plus it had been a long time since her last visit. She knew Leonard would not mind because they both knew his smart talk and lab would always be their special place and always helped their relationship. It was their secert as long there no surprised visits by any of their friends.


	2. Chapter 2: 12x02

**The** **Wedding Gift Wormhole Continuation**

Leonard stared down at the thank you card Sheldon and Amy gave them feeling frustrated. He ran his hands through his. Penny patted his shoulder with a water bottle. "I swear between our bestfriends and Raj, they drive me crazy sometimes. And right now I want to strangle all three of them. How the hell are we going to decode this stupid sanskrit being locked out of our internet?"

Leonard finally turned and took the water. "Well we could go to the coffee shop and go on the internet that way. Sanskrit is usually a language of ancient India, and they said it is not the sanskrit we are thinking of. Yeah... I'm definitely not happy." He said looking up at his wife.

"Well, this sucks...Maybe its time to move away from our weird neighbors." Penny sarcastically said walking over to the couch and sat down.

"Don't tease me like that, such a turn on when you say stuff like that. You know it's my dream move away from him but with our luck, Sheldon amd Amy would follow." Leonard only wished he was joking but knew it was true.

Penny shook her head, "And yet it is too late for them stop being our best friends. You know this is all your fault."

Leonard frowned at his wife. "If you're talking about that wand, that was your idea...If you are talking about our friendship with Sheldon and Amy...How?"

"Well if you went so smart and had a cute tushie I would have a normal life..." Penny watched her husband's face turn from frown to frustrated, so she gave him a grin ear to ear smile. "But I have to admit life would be boring without you and the rest of you nerds. And yes I might say I find science boring and give you a hard time when you explain ot to me, but you know deep down its a turn on."

Leonard chuckled, "I knew it was hard for you to not rip off my shirt and pants when I talk nerdy and smart to you. Now what about this Sanskrit? Do we deal with it now or in the morning?"

Penny smiled bigger knowing this wifi issue was still bothering Leonard. "Lets say morning, because I know one way we can keep us entertianed tonight..." She winked at her husband, then stood up and walked passed her husband. As she did Penny placed her hand on his shoulder while biting her lip. Then swayed her hips seductively as she headed towards their bedroom.

Leonard watched and sat there confussed at first what she meant. A few seconds later, it registered finally what Penny meant. Leonard quickly walked quickly into their bedroom and locked the door.


	3. Chapter 3: 12x03

**This episode had me very sad due to Penny claiming she did not want kids after Leonard always wanted smart and beautiful babies... Well here is too hope and maybe they will. "Thanks alot writers and producers not wanting to do anymore baby arc stories." But Penny showing she does love Leonard was cute.** **Well I am going to do my best writing after 12x03.**

 **Con** **tinuation on Procreation** **Calculation**

Penny just ended the upsetting phone call with her dad. She never heard so much disappointment i. his voice. But after some tears shed and some understanding her dad Penny decided to do something special for her husband for so good too her and yet she broke his heart once more.

She knew kids was not in their future but her dad was right. Penny needed to tell her true reasoning why she did not want children. She would love to be a mother and give Leonard his children. Penny went to her computer and at first thought to give Leonard the best day ever.

The following day, Penny never seen Leonard so happy driving that batmobile. She wished she had the money to buy him that car amd she would be happy everyday being his Robyn. Then if Leonard could not even smile any bigger, Penny took him the Warner Brothers studios to visit The Batman Musuem.

As the day came to an end and the couple arrived home after eating again, "In-N-Out Burger," they decided to just to cuddle on the couch. After Leonard made pop corn and Penny got into sweats and a t-shirt, they wrapped in a blanket together and watched another two episodes of "Stranger Things," so they would be caught up beforr season 3 came out.

Penny watched as Leonard pulled her into his chest, her heart beat faster. She still not feel good about letting Leonard know her not wanting kids. Penny knew that face of disappointment of her husband's face would never leave her mind for a long tome. She sighed as Leonard looked at her. "Something is wrong. Tell me..." He said nervously.

Penny pulled herself up to look at her husband completely and paused the show. "Well after throwing me under the bus this time to my dad, him and I talked. And well I have already disappointed you enough about the whole kid situation. I really do not aant to do anymore damage to our relationship. But..." Penny watches her husband and like always he was always listening to her. "The reasoning of not wanting kids it has just been an easier way to accept everything. We had did discuss having them but we always put it off saying maybe one day. Well I went to see my gencologists a few months ago to figure out why I the was irregular again and to see if I was pregnant. I wasn't and so she decided to run some tests. Anyways a few days later she called me, the news I was delivered made me accept the terms I did not want kids eaisier and changing my mind about that would be less disapointment for you than you knowing I can not have your children at all." Penny felt more vernable as Leonard took her hands into his as he very often saw Penny tear up and him saying, just tell me. Penny bit her lip. "I'm infertile... I know I should have told you sooner and brought changing my mind earlier but..."

Penny was interupted as Leonard pulled her into him. "Hey...We will get through this. But want you to understand if you would have told me that day and as of right now I would have and will never be disappointed in you. I love you no matter what. And after these last few days have been hard but babe we will get through this and figure it all out. If you do want a child there is always adoption or foster care. If that is not for us, we could always adopt and have a family of dogs.

Penny pulled herself to face her husband and gave him a kiss on tge lips. "Why are you so understanding and good to me?" She asked Leonard.

Leonard gave her a small smile and rubbed his wife's arms. "Because we are a team. Our friends may never understand our relationship, but we get each other. I love you Penny Hofstadter, and whatever next for our lives together we have to do it a team and not worry about what our friends think. Just no more holding back your thoughts amd feelings."

Penny nodded and gave her husband another kiss on the lips. They resumed the show and cuddled back into each others arms once more.


	4. Chapter 4: 12x04

**Continuation on The Tam Turbulence**

 ** _Penny arriving home drunk after having dinner with Anu and Bernadette._**

Leonard was at his computer when he frowned when he heard keys jongle outside his door. He did not have the door locked so he was wondering what was going on. After have a strange day with Sheldon who knew what was going on. Then he heard his wife outside the door, "Oh crap on cracker!" as he heard the keys drop. Leonard shook his head as he knew chances were Penny was drunk. He got up as he shook his head and opened the door. "What you doing down there?" He asked Penny who was on her hands and knees.

She looked up pushing her hair out of the way with a confused look, "What do you think, I dropped my keys and now can't find them..."

Leonard kept a straight face as he looked at his feet seeing Pennys keys right there. He pointed to them as he kept watching a drunk Penny crawl around the hall way. "You mean those keys?"

Penny looked over where husband was pointing to and smiled. "Yep!"

Leonard bent over to grab them for her. Then walked over to his wife to help her stand up. Since she almost feel over twice trying to get up. Leonard thenhp her walk into the apartment. "I'm guessing you had fun?"

Penny leaned against her husband as she tried to walk. "Oh yeah, Anu is cool. Could get use to her hanging out with us. But shhh!" She said as she put her finger against her lips. She almost tripped over her feet but Leonard helped her catch her balance. "Awe thanks babe." Penny said as Leonard gave her a worried smile. "Anyways Anu got us so drunk to get dirt on Raj. But we threw him under the bus but in a good way...I think?"

"You think?" Leonard questioned as he carfully sat Penny on their bed.

"Yeah, Raj will be fine...Hey when did we get to our bedroom. You're not thinking about taking advantage of me are you there buddy?" Penny said feeling angry.

Leonard was about to go to Penny's dresser to get her pajamas until she said that. He frowned as he quickly say next to her. But he had to sit her back up as Penny began to fall over on her pillow. "Wow, you have not been this drunk well since Amy and Sheldon's wedding reception...Penny look at me..." He said to her as he help her turn towards him.

As she did, Penny grinned at her husband. "You're cute! I'm so lucky I have a cute, smart nerdy husband..." She then put her hands on his shoulders looking deep into Leonard's eyes, pressing her forehead to his.

Leonard relaxed some but wanted to let her know he was serious as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Mainky to keep her balanced. "Thank you but Penny. you know I would not take advantage of you while you were drunk. Except for one time but that was long ago. I am just going to help you get ready for bed."

Penny leaned in closer and kissed her husband like she did almost eleven years ago. She felt Leonard kiss her back and it felt so good. But frowned at him when he ended the kiss and stared at him. "Why you stop?" She asked angrily.

Leonard felt calm because Penny was drunk, "I said not while you are drunk."

Penny then sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Why are you so good to me? I mean it. You do all these amazing things for me and you always respect me. You always find a way to show me you love me. I barley do anything for you..." Penny flopped her head on Leonard's shoulder and began to cry.

Leonard lifted up Penny's chin and wiped her tears away. "One you do may things for me to show me you love me. Two you are drunk and vulnerable. So how about I help you get ready for bed and I cuddle up next to you and hold you all night long?" He gave her a promising look.

Penny stuck out her lip and nodded. "Thag does sound nice.. " Penny closed her eyes as Leonard gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Then he proceeded to help Penny and kept his promise holding her all night.

By morning Penny woke up feeling a terrible hangover come on and she still had to go to work. She groaned as she sat up. Penny looked over and saw Leonard was not in bed with her and felt a sense of saddness. But then turned her head seeing her husband walk in with a tray of food. "Why are you doing this?" She asked confused.

Leonard smiled as he laid the tray over her lap. "Well I knew you would have a hang over so I brought you some headache medicine, a glass of water and a cup of coffee just how you like it made. Then to eat I made you eggs sunny side up, toast with avocado sauce, and a banana. All you need to feel better before work."

Penny looked up at her husband with a sad look.

Leoanrd's smile disappeared and became worried by Penny's facial expression. "Hey is everything okay?" He then hurried to his side of the bed and sat next to her. Leonard began to rub her back as she still looked sad.

Penny sighed, "Yeah, just here you are doing something amazing. Yes I had fun last night but came home drunk and all you did was take care of me. And here I am this morning feeling like crud and you go out of your way to make me feel better. You know how you said you thought you would never have me. Well I thought I would never have you. All these amazing things you do for me makes me appreciate even more everyday. Leonard Hofstadter you are such a good husband. But don't tell are friends I said that..." She then laid her head on Leonard's shoulder.

"Well I won't and you confessing I'm a good husband, I'm never going to let that one down..." He said with a smug smile as she frowned at him swatting his shoulder playfully. Then Penny smiled back at him. Leonard then gave her a kiss on the lips. "You are a good wife, trust me you are. You do little things for me too and I appreciate you for them. I love you Penny Hofstadter."

"I love you too, you big softy. Now let me eat!" Penny said making Leonard laugh.


	5. Chapter 5: 12x04 part two

**I thought I would continue last nights episode again in this part two. This takes place after the show, last chapter was based on rhe middle of the show. I don't own TBBT.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Continued The Tam Turbulence part 2**

Leonard was again on his own for dinner since Penny called him saying Anu was taking out her and Bernadette again for dinner at another high end restaurant, just to set everything straight for Raj. So when Leonard arrived home from the airport dropping off Tam and his son and exchanging contractinformation because Tam was a pretty cool guy. But they both agreed not to tell Sheldon because welwell it was Sheldon. Leonard just picked up some sushi and caught up on some work at home.

Leonard was working hard when suddenly he heard light knocking on his door. He frowned, but as the knocking continued he heard, "Leonard...Leonard...Leonard..." He just shook his head and smiled knowing Penny was drunk again. Before he got up Leonard's phone went off and saw it was a message from Howard. Leonard grabbed his phone as he began to walk to the door. He read the message saying, "Seems like the girls got drunk again...Bernie is back in the dryer." Leonard laughed at Howard's message thinking from now on him and Howard would have to supervise how much those two drank with Anu around.

Leonard opened the door as Penny's eyes were closed yet she was still knocking but only mid air since the door was now opened. "Need help?" He asked his wife.

Penny opened her eyes and gave her husband a goofy grin, then looked over at her hand. It was still making the knocking movement. She pointed to hit with her other hand and laughed. "Look my hand still thinks I'm knocking on the door. Stupid hand...Here..." She stepped closer to her husband and started knocking on her husband's chest and laughed even harder.

Leonard frowned hard, "Okay no more going out drinking for awhile." He then took Penny's hand to stop her tapping his chest. Then took her other hand into his and walked backwards to help her into the apartment.

"Well your no fun!" Penny said pouting at her husband as she sat on the couch with his help.

"Well maybe next time I can join you and we can have fun together." He said as he went to the kitchen to get Penny a bottle of water. When he turned around he saw Penny laying down on the couch but still awake and laughing again. "What is so funny?" He asked wondering.

Penny pushed herself looking at her husband. "Sweetie, I love you and everything about you but you still can't hold your liquor very well."

Leonard handed her the bottle and sat next to her. But had to open the bottle for Penny as she struggled to open it herself. "But we could still have fun even if I do not drink that much." Leonard pleaded giving her back the bottle of water.

Penny took a big gulp and tried to put it on the coffee table. And yet Leonard helped her again. She looked up at her husband in awe. "Awe thank you honey. We do have fun together don't we?" She then leaned into her husband looking into his eyes. She then placed her hands on his shoulders like she always did.

Leonard nodded, "We do!" He confesed.

Penny bit her lip as her eyes never left his. "You have the most beautiful brown eyes ever. And you are sooooo cute. Still your tussie is cute. It is si cute I want to nibble on it..."

Leonard tilted his head giving her a confussed look. "You want to nibble on my tushie?"

Penny nodded and then pulled herself closer where she was sitting on her husband's lap and kissed him full of passion.

Leonard could not resist and kissed her back deepening the kiss.

Penny released herself feeling herself hot and bothered. "Mmmm! Lets have sex...Lots and lots of sex!" She then gave Leonard another kiss.

Before Leonard could respond, Penny was off his lap, stripping herself naked, trying to walk back to the bedroom.

Of course Leonard watched as he shook his head with a smile, "Good thing we live alone!" He said as he began to get up off the couch.

Penny turned around in the hallway poking her head out as her arms covered her chest giving Leonard a frightened look. "Oh no, don't tell me Sheldon moved back in!"

Leonard walked slowly to the hallway and shook his head no. "I said good thing we live alone. Other wise yeah I would have to tell Sheldon not to come out of his room."

Penny smiled and kissed Leonard's nose. "Good, because tonight is going to get loud and crazy. You better be well and rested... Now try and catch me!" Penny then darted off to their bedroom.

Leonard decided to take his time since she was drunk and to be honest he did not like having sex with Penny when she was drunk. Only if he was drunk too. To him it felt like he was taking advantage of her when she was the only one drunk. He always had that feeling. As he entered the bedroom Leonard saw Penny laying on the bed already asleep. He smiled and he would see how she felt tomorrow. If she was still in a frisky mood and no hangover, he would make love to her over and over again But right now he took a blanket out of the closet and laid it over his naked wife. He then leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I love you..." He told her, then giving her another light kiss.

Penny turned her head some and barely opened her eyes with a smile, "I love you to Leonard." And she was back asleep.

Leonard cracked a side smile and decided himself to get ready for bed. He was glad tomorrow was Saturday, so that meant the next two days him and Penny could do whatever they wanted together. He liked hanging out with his friends. But most of all he loved it even more when it was just him and Penny alone and no friends to tease them about their relationship. Leonard locked the door to his apartment and shut off the lights. Then crawled into bed with his wife. He smiled as she nestled up against his chest making him feel like she depended on him and he was her protector. Leonard wrapped his arms around her and feel asleep peacefully.

That was until Penny decided to get subjective in the middle of the night.


	6. Chaprer 6: 12x05

**Spoilers if you had not watched this episode yet!** **Okay I know the main focus of Episode 5 was Sheldon and Amy. But Leonard and Penny were super cute and super adorable in this episode. They had some great Lenny moments. And Leonard's dad joke was even great, then Leonard make Penny think on how many flights it actually takes to get to the fourth floor after 12 years was hilarious. Anyways I hope you like my idea for this chapter** **. Plus of there is an update check out Sophie the Shipper's story The Compilation.**

 **Chapter 6: Episode 5 Continuation of The Planetarium Collision.**

Penny and Leonard arrived home. Penny kept rolling her eyes on how emotional her husband was still being over how weird Howard and Raj were. All together the night was just strange after finding out Bernadette and Howard were into role play after all. That is one thing she was happy about that Leonard and her was glad the no one knew what went on in their bedroom or the apartment when it was just the two of them.

Penny had walked over to the couch and sat down tucking her legs under her. She watched Leonard shut and locked the door, then him put the keys in the bowl. Penny smiled at him as he smiled back. She couldn't help notice how handsome he looked, making her feel turned on. Penny realized this had been happening alot lately and she was loving it.

He walked to the kitchen area."Hey you want a water?" Leonard asked her.

"Sure," She said back to her husband as she kept watching him. "Hey are you done being all emotional?"

Leonard opened the fridge to grab the water. He smiled with pride as he walked over to his wife and handed her the water. He than sat in the big tan chair. "I thought it was a very touching moment between those two!" Leonard felt happy for his friends.

Penny rolled her eyes again as she took a drink of her water. "I swear the past eleven years have been the strangest. Just got stranger when I accepted Bernadette and Amy as my friends...And the days keep getting weirder every day." She blinked a few times as she kept a deadpan look.

Leonard raised an eyebrow as he grabbed the remote to turn on the television. "But would you change it?" And what are you in the mood for to watch?" He asked as he pressed the guide button.

"Actually not really. Just wish I could turn back time to stop myself asking Bernadette when was the last time she saw Howard in his astronaut suit. Then maybe I didn't have to her hear imitate a Russian woman that sounded like that villainous on Rocky and Bullwinkle. As for t.v. wise, as long it does not have to deal with anything Russian, space, or astronauts I'm good. Bernadette burned a image in my mind that will never go away..." Penny then shivered with disgust of what her friend did to her.

Leonard chuckled, "Duley noted...Is that why you told don't ask after I heard Bernadette talked with a accent? Yeah I think I really don't want to know." Leonard laughed more as Penny just shook her head. Leonard decided to turn on one of his wife's show. He sensed she would appreciate it if he sat and watched her show with her.

Leonard ended up tuning in 'House Hunters' and Penny always predicting which house the couple always ended up buying before the show was even over. Leonard never understood it but knew his wife loved this show. And somehow ended up cuddling up next to her on the couch. He didn't complain of course because he loved it when Penny asked him to sit with her. Leonard would put his arm around her shoulder and Penny's head would end up on his chest. Then by the third episode Penny would be covered up with the throw blanket while laying down with her head on Leonard's lap. He would always end up playing with strands of her hair with one hand and the other rubbing her back. To Leonard this was their comfort zone and he loved it.

Leonard began to fall asleep when he felt Penny get up. He opened his eyes frowning on what she was doing. He looked up and just saw her smiling. "What is going on?" he asked her.

She held out her hand, as Leonard took it. Penny then took his other hand and began to walk backwards to their bedroom. "Well I have to dismiss some images from my head still. So I thought why not we have our own role playing night..." She told him with a wink.

Suddenly Leonard was wide awake. "So what roles will be playing tonight?" He could not help but give her a smug smile.

Penny even gave her husband a bigger grin. "Well it's too late for body paint, so I was thinking we will do one that we haven't done in awhile. How about you be my Jon Snow and I will be your Ygritte?"

"Oooh I love it!" Leonard said feeling quite happy his wife was into different cosplay characters in bed.

"Good because I need this..." Penny leaned into his ear and whispered it. Then kissed her husband on the lips very slowly.

Leonard's eyes widened as he turned so he was now the one guiding them to the bedroom. But to Penny it felt like he could not get their any quicker only making her laugh at his eagerness.


	7. Chapter 7: 12x06

**Okay best Lenny moments ever in a long time. It was so perfect I just was not surr it I should continue it or not but my imagination got the best of me after Penny locked the door. I don't own TBBT.**

 **12x06**

"Where we're we?" Penny said seductively, kissing her husband. She backed him up against the couch. Penny released their kiss, grinning as did Leonard as she pushed him down onto the couch. She then straddled his lap. "Lets get this tie off of you!" Penny said with a wink.

"So we can use it for other things?" Leonard said still grinning being hopeful. He laid his hands on Penny's shoulders and slid off his grey hoodie Penny had been wearing since she told him she was cold. Their eyes never left each other.

Penny laughed as she finally have the tie off her husband's neck, "Depends on what you have in mind?"

Leonard raised both eyebrows looking smug. "We could use it for a blindfold or other things my sexy barmaid ?" He then began to slide down Penny's costume as she quickly began to unbutton Leonard's shirt.

"Oh I have many ideas!" Penny bit her lip as she felt Leonard's hands on her bare skin. She ran her hands up and down jis bare skin. Penny then reconnected her lips with her husband's. Clothes were discarded everywhere in the apartment.

As they were to began to have their way with each other, there was a knock at the door. "Hey guys I thought you said I could crash here tonight?" Stewart said through the door.

Penny pressed her forehead to Leonard's. He gave her a pleading look not knowing what to do or say. He just wanted his wife.

Penny winked at her husband once more as her hands roamed all over his body so they would stay turned on. "We had something come up..." Penny looked down and then kissed Leonard again as she could not stop smiling. "Ask Sheldon and Amy if you could crash there." Penny then stayed silent as she tried not to moan loudly since now Leonard kept kissing her all over her body.

"Oh alright!" Stuart yelled through the door.

"Good he's gone, now we can be as loud as we want because damn I really want my husband!" Penny said with a deadpan look still straddled between Leonard's lap.

Leonard chuckled as he made sure he was ready for his wife. "Well I want my wife so I guess it is a win win situation."

As they took the couch and the big tan chair. Leonard and Penny made it to their bedroom eventually for a third round. Leonard took a puff out of his inhaler as Penny laid beside him just trying to catch her breath. Then she started to laugh.

Leonard frowned as he let his long breath go, still winded. "What's so funny?"

Penny turned her side with a smile eyeing her husband, placing her hand on his chest helping him calm his breathing. "Nothing really, just three rounds is good enough reason to be out of breath for the both of us. We still got it honey!"

Leonard wiggled his eyebrows with a cheesy grin, "Yeah we do! Best Halloween in a long time, well that time in the Tardis was pretty awesome too..."

Penny rolled her eyes, making Leonard chuckle some more. Penny then thought a moment and became serious, "Hey I know we agreed our official first kiss was on your birthday but there was something you said that first Halloween that I remembered. Even though I was a mess and a drunk, you still said I was perfect..." She suddenly felt sad.

Leonard turned to his side facing his wife and gave her a small smile. He placed his hand on her bare hip seeing she was lost somewhere. "Hey it was true, still is." Leonard's voice was calm and gentle.

Penny just stared back at him with her big green eyes still upset. "You know I'm not..."

Leonard cocked his head some giving Penny a confused look. "Hey, dispite our arguments, disagreements, and your flaws...Yes you have flaws just like I do... After all this time you are still perfect in my eyes."

Penny leaned in and gave Leonard a small kiss on his lips. She then searched his face as she shook her head. "Damn Hofstadter, you still know how to say the right thing once in awhile to make me love you being romantic yet a nerd." Then gave him a big grin.

"I'm the whole package baby!" Leonard joked as making his wife only roll her eyes one last time but with a chuckle.


	8. Chapter 8: 12x07

**Okay loved how Penny became turned on towards her husband. Even better the next day bragging about it to Bernadette. Seems right to do since Bernadette brags about her and Howard's love life. Seems like writers are doing Penny justice her and making Lenny fun married couple which was lacking some. Anyways enjoy! I don't own TBBT!** **Also spoilers ahead if you haven't watched or finished this episode yet.**

 **12x07**

She couldn't believe being in charge made Leonard very sexy. Penny has always been attracted to her husband but making him in charge of something and being so demanding just turned her own even more. She couldn't stop smiling the next morning as she got ready for work.

As she applied her make up in front of the mirror, Leonard had walked in the bathroom and grinned at her. Penny winked at him through her reflection as Leonard prepared to get ready for work also. "Hey there Mister Boss Man!" She said to him sudcutivly. Then turned to him slightly as she moved over some so he could apply his hair product.

Leonard blushed some which made Penny bite her lip. He placed one arm around her waste and leaned in to give her a kiss on the lips, then her cheek. He then stared at her face. "Goodmorning Beautiful, you know that is one smile you can not hide from me. That smile tells me you are very satisfied and still turned on. Hmm I bet if I deny you a little bit you will be even more turned on?" He teased.

Penny raised an eyebrow with a deadpan look and tugged his shirt collar with both hands and pressed herself closer to him. She watched him gulp hard and his eyes go big and dark. Penny leaned into his ear and whispered, "I dare you to try to deny me. But if you do the more I will beg you."

 **Later that evening and evening after** :

Penny did not expect Leonard to become so stressed over this. Her boss man was gone due to people at work. She hated when people made him stressed, which made him act like some mad scientist which would stress her out. So she told him she was going to yoga. Yet Penny ended up at Halley's play house just to vent and brought a bottle of wine as to Bernadette's request.

Same happened the next night with Amy this time. But they had be extra quite due to Howard and Raj in the hot tub. Penny just hoped when she returned home, Leonard would be in a better mood and the talk with Sheldon would help also. If Penny had it her way she would kick Raj where the sun don't shine, along with Kripke and some crazy crow lady Leonard told her about.

 **Few days later** :

"Hey where's your car?" Penny asked as she entered the apartment seeing her husband at his desk.

Leonard turned to her and got up to greet her with a small kiss on the lips. Then walked with her to the kitchen. "Oh it is still at the University. Dr. Lee, the ornithologist, well her crows swarmed my car and Sheldon and I took an Uber home. It kinda reminded the movie, well "Birds". Anyways, the University just called and said they have the birds contained."

Penny grabbed two waters out of the fridge and handed one to her husband as she felt a little confused. "So why did the crazy crow lady's crows were on your car in the first place?"

"I think she released them since you know I did not pick her project for the grant." Leonard told her as he sat down at the kitchen island as Penny stood across the other side.

"Oh... So you picked someone and not so stressed out anymore?" Penny asked still lost what was going on.

Leonard smiled, "Actually I did not pick Kripke nor Raj either. Raj is somewhat over it and Kripke can be mad at me all he wants. Dr. Lee well she is under an investigation for letting her birds go. People where going to be mad anyways on no matter who I picked. That's why I said screw it and gave the grant money to myself." Leonard couldn't help but feel pride in himself as he felt his smile become a smug one.

Penny felt very impressed once again with her husband as she gave him a sexy grin. "Really, so you don't care people are mad at you?"

"No, not really. But I did care when Sheldon told me he was proud of me. Felt damn good." Leonard was very happy with himself and noticed his wife was giving him that seductive look once more.

"Well I am proud of you too! Good for you honey. So what are you going to do with that grant money?" She asked knowing Leonard was feeling a little selfish but Penny thought he needed that to boost his confidence some. Cocky Leonard only meant a fun Leonard in between the sheets.

"A new laser, and once I figure out what to do with it maybe I will show it to you and we can have fun in my lab?" Leonard hope Penny would read between the lines. "But as for now since it is a Friday night, we go out to eat and have some fun. Then we can go get my car before we head home." He watched his wife nod and said she was on board with that idea. Then decided to ask something, but knew the truth from Howard. Which he was okay with from another white lie, like the whole "I've watched every Star Wars movie now." white lie. "Are you sure you want to go? I don't want you to miss your evening yoga class?"

"Yeah, its fine. I rather my husband take me out tonight anyways?" Penny said a little too quickly but smiled wanting to leave soon as she could change.

Leonard watch her get up and head to their bedroom. He could not help but smile as she kept walking away. "Hey we might have to stop by a winery. Seems like some of our wine is missing..." Leonard said a little loud down the hallway but laughed as he heard Penny mumble, "Dammit!" as she froze before opening the door to the bedroom.


	9. Chapter 9: 12x08

**Sorry it took so long to update. Life has been hectic. I know Episode nine is a few days from premiering so hopefully I will have two updates on this story this week. Well enjoy and I don't own TBBT.**

 **12x08**

The statement was true sex was not all about marriage. One evening Penny let Leonard know she had a bad sales day and just wanted to come home and relax.

Leonard had no problem with that. So he went into there room and grabbed a pair of yoga pants, Penny's Nebraska Corn Husker Jersery, and her black flip flops. Leonard laid them on the arm rest of the sofa and put a note on top, reading, "Hey Babe, I should be back about time you have arrived home. Here are some of your favorite clothes to make you relax. Plus turn on the t.v. Love you, Leonard." He made sure the television was turned to ESPN and turned it back off. Then he left to go pick up Penny's favorite sushie. Then stopped at a winery to pick up Penny's favorite wine. Then made two other stops, one at the store to pick up ice cream just for his wife, and finally at a boutique to buy a bundle of Penny's favorite flowers.

When he arrived home, as Leonard opened seeing Penny already changed and watching her show. He smiled as she turned to him noticing her hair was down and brushed.

Penny frowned with an eyebrow raised as she wondered what Leonard was up to. "I see you have flowers, what else do you got there buddy? If you are looking to have sex, I already told you I am not in the mood, even though you are being super sweet right now. I just want to relax."

Leonard walked towards her and handed her the flowers. "Well first off these are for you, and second of all can I just be a good husband without you thinking I want sex. Who's mind in the gutter tonight."

"Ha ha, now move I'm missing my game." Penny laughed sarcastically as she took the flowers from Leonard to smelled them. She then watch him head to the counter, Penny lifted her head to see what else he had.

He noticed Penny was watching so he just shook his head with a smile. "Yes I got you more things to make you relax tonight. I ordered your favorite sushie, bought your favorite wine, and cookie dough ice cream." Leonard than gave her a wink.

Penny paused the live game and brought the flowers to the kitchen. As she looked for her vase, Penny quickly gave Leonard a kiss on the cheek.

He looked at her with a frown, "What was that for?" He questioned her.

She filled up the vase and put the flowers in, then sat them on the middle of the island. Penny stood by Leonard's side as she watched him serve up her sushie after watching him put the icecream away and began to chill her wine. "Just you being you."

"Well I try." He sighed and handed Penny her plate, then began to serve up his.

Penny ignored his sigh and sat at the island as Leonard handed her a water for now to drink.

After they ate dinner, they curled up to each other on the couch with both of them having a glass of wine. Leonard ate his peice of pumpkin pie as Penny ate a bowl of ice cream. Leonard tried watching the game but couldn't help just to watch Penny yell making him laugh quietly to himself. Rest of the evening as he cleaned up he just let Penny enjoy her nighg. Once he was done, he rejoined her but quickly found himself nodding off.

Penny noticed and grabbed the afgan off the back off the couch. She told her husband to lay his head on her lap. Once he did, Penny began to play with his curly hair. In no time she noticed Leonard was asleep. She was glad sex did not make up a marriage. Penny loved having sex with her husband that was no lie. Her friends did not have to really know how great he really was when he was in the zone. But between the disagreements and fights, moments like tonight really made their marriage. Leonard knew the little things that made her happy and knew every inch of their bodies. She really have that than some strange man in her bed every night making herself feel miserable. Penny kissed her husband on his temble, then sat back up to finish watching her game.


	10. Chapter 10: Episode 12x08 part 2

**A little angst in this chapter. Something playing in my head for sometime. Enjoy and I don't own TBBT.**

 **Side Chapter 12x08**

She laid in her childhood bed as she was at her parents house due to her dad having a heart attack of some sort. Penny wanted to come home to make sure he was okay. She afraid for the worse.

Penny laid on her side missing the person who would confort her the most. She remembered Leonard telling her he would have came but something about work came up. He said that if he did not perform this presentation, President Sebert would fire him. Penny told him she understood.

Things between them were on edge before the phone call from her mom. Penny was telling him Raj called her still being nervous having sex with Anu. Leonard was curious what she told him. So Penny told him like she said to Leonard those years ago it was not the best. But he is much better now.

Leonard frowned, "Really, because to me it was amazing because it was with you."

Now Penny was confused, "Oh okay, I remember you telling me it was fine."

Leonard shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe over time I changed my mind because every time we have sex its always amazing."

Penny heard the change in his voice and knew he was upset. She then felt the gut wrenching feeling knowing an agrument was not far ahead.

Somehow it led to how the only time she had a new sex experience with him was in the shower, the thing he read on the internet years ago, and roll playing. That everything else Leonard wanted to try new she would already done it. Making him feel horrible after suggesting it. It just kept going from there Penny telling Leonard that he learned shower sex theough Priya, which led Penny how she fears running into the woman almost stealing Leonard away from her at Raj's wedding. Which led Penny into tears saying Priya never wanted kids and marriage yet according to Raj she now was married with a second baby on the way. Leonard did not know what to say knowing Penny felt guilty. He just walked away.

Penny hated when they fought and it usually started something small and just sometimes exploded. She felt tears when she headed to bed knowing Leonard was already asleep. It was almost mid night when she received the call which made their fight not so important anymore. But knew they needed to fix it.

Now laying there, not only worried about her dad's health, but her relationship with her husband. Penny finally let tears come only to wipe them away when her bedroom door open. She sits up to turn on a side light and to surprise it is the person she has been wanting the most. He gives her a small smile and walks over and sits by her side. "What are you doing here?" Penny asks feeling confused trying to cover up her quivery voice.

"I got the presitation done and my job is safe. Anyways I am here for you. And how we left things were not good..." Leonard is now the one trying ti hid his emotions.

"I know and with dad ill, I just feel lost. I can not loose both of you..." Penny finally breaks down in front of her husband.

Leonard sighed and pulls his wife into a hug. The one thing he hated the most is seeing and hearing her cry. He lays his chin on top of her head, "Hey how about we just try to get some sleep and talk about this in the morning before we go check on your dad?"

He feels Penny nod and pulls him closer as he lays next to her. Leonard doesn't let go just only hoping they can get past this stupid fight.


	11. Chapter 11: Continuation 12x09

**I actually felt bad for Amy and Sheldon this episode. Poor Leonard had to deliver the bad news. As for the end, I really think Penny hurried out of the apartment was she did not want to get caught by Leonard playing a video game. Which is kinda my take on what I thought. Enjoy anyways. I don't own TBBT.**

 **Continuation of 12x09**

"So how was your lunch with Bernadette?" Leonard asked as Penny walked through the door as he was making his own late lunch.

Penny set her keys down and walked over at watched Leonard make his sandwich. "It was okay. We tried inviting Amy, but you know she is still depressed. Any success trying to talk to her or Sheldon?"

Leonard began to put the stuff away in the fridge, "No, I'm hoping their visit with Mary and the rest of Sheldon's family will help over Thanksgiving. Hey by the way what were you and Bernadette doing before I came in the living room and her knocking my water bottle out of my hands?" He asked taking a bite out of his sandwich.

Penny waved her hand making a pfft sound, "Nothing..."

Leonard raised and eyebrow in question. "Really? So you had my laptop and my controller hooked up just for nothing? You know what I want to think? You two were playing Fortnite. Because I checked and plus Bernadette came back to get her laptop before you two actually left saying she is going to kick Howard's ass.."

"Will you wipe that smug ass cheesy grin off your face. You caught me okay now can we move on. So have you packed for my parents for Thanksgiving?" Penny tried to change the subject but by how Leonard was smiling and chuckling, he was not going to let this one go.

"Yeah, actually that is what I was doing earlier...And you, have you packed?" Leonard asked keeping his smug grin and the eynrow raised.

Penny frowned stealing the sandwich out of Leonard's hand to take a bite. Leonard then frowned himself. Penny's mouth was full, "No! What I was still hungry and your sandwich looked good."

Leonard laughed as she went to hand it back to him but shook his head. "No go ahead babe finish it... I was not all that hungry anyways..." He watched Penny shrug her shoulders and continue eating his sandwich. Leonard then had a proposition approach to his wife. "Hey, after you finish, how about this. I have a deal to make with you. Since you hate packing so much, I will pack for you. Just tell me what you want in your suitcase."

Penny tilted her head and put down the food. She bowed her eyebrows and stared at her husband, "Okay, sounds great. But what is your catch?"

Leonard grinned bigger. "You have to play fortnite with me."

Penny kept a straight face staring at Leonard. "No..."

"Oh come on, you bet me and I will pack for you. Even take you out to see any movie you want to tonight and any where you want to eat..." Leonard tried not sound like he was begging his wife but knew the reason why she tried leaving in a hurry earlier so he did not catch her playing the game.

"And if you win, what will I have to do?" Penny wanted to know what the catch was as she just staredstared at her husband.

"Hmm. If I win, since Sheldon won't come see the new Fantastic Beast movie with me, you have to. Then come home and act out certian scenes in bed." Leonard chuckled as he winked at his wife. "But I still will pack your suitcase for you."

Penny sighed with an eyeroll and told her husband fine since he was still going to pack for her no matter what. So Leonard set up a character on her computer as she ate the rest of the sandwich. Few hours later, Penny character had killed Leonard's and she was laughing in his face. But when she asked why he was smiling, Leonard told her he just had fun playing with her. She sat on his lap and gave him a sweet short kiss. Penny then told her husband that she would go see the new Fantastic Beast with him anyways. Before they left, they tried to invite Amy and Sheldon. They still felt bad for them, so by end of the movie, even though it was not winning a Nobel Peace Prize or the answer they wanted for super asymmetry, they bought Amy and Sheldon new t-shirts from the movie anyways.


	12. Chapter 12: Thanksgiving

**Here is an extra chapter from Leonard's point of view. I don't own TBBT.**

 **Thanksgiving**

Thanksgiving, the past her and I since we got back together we spent the holiday together. I was mad one year because she was married and didn't know it. It broke my heart as it did hers because well I was a jerk towards her. But we made up. And we always spent Thanksgiving here in California. This year was different, we decided to go to Omaha to see her family.

Amy, Sheldon, and Amy's parents left for Texas for the holiday. Mary insisted since our friends were down on the dumps. Trust me Penny begged me if we could change our plans and go to Texas instead. When I asked why at first she insisted our friends needed us. But after giving her a questionable look she said and I quote, "Fine! Come on Leonard Mary and Mrs. Fowler under the same roof. Give me a bottle of wine and some popcorn it would be like a good drama movie." She seemed disappointed when I told her no.

As for the Wolowitz clan, they went to Bernadette's parents. Bernadette said there was always a bet going on to see when Mike would kill Howard that year. Penny pouted she was going to miss that too. Somehow she finds drama very entertaining as long it is not us.

As for Raj, him and Anu were going to Anu's brothers house in San Diego. He was going to meet at least four of her brothers. Penny insisted that would fun to watch also. I had to admit I would want to watch that also. Well because it was Raj.

But once our plane landed at the airport I could see the excitement on my wife's face. I could tell she missed her family. We held hands as we walked into the airport and got our luggage. But Penny quickly let go as she saw her dad and ran to give him a hug. I just felt happy we came because I love seeing my wife happy. Wyatt came up to me and gave me a pat on the shoulder and asked how our flight was. In the truck Penny talked to her dad about her job and how hard she was trying to get a promotion. I could not be prouder for her being successful.

Once we arrived at her parents house, Penny and I got settled in her old bedroom. Which we had not stayed in since we came here the summer after we became engaged. I began to laugh as she gave me an odd look. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"Nothing just the last time we were in here we got in so much trouble waking your dad up middle of the night. How conveniently you never told me your room is right above your parents room." I smiled at her as she began to walk towards me with a serious look. "What?" I asked as she wrapped her arms around my neck, making my arms wrap around her waist.

She bit her lip and her eyes were dilated, "Hmm, we could get in trouble again. Right here, right now..."

She did not have to say no more. I had to have my wife right there, right now.

Of course we got a disproving look when we made our way back down the stairs. Susan just smiled and smaked Wyatt's shoulder, "Will you quite with that look. She is not your little girl anymore. They are adults and married."

"Oh mom I will always be his little girl. Always his Slugger." Penny said bending over to kiss her dad on the cheek. Only Wyatt giving Susan a smug look. I shook my head with a chuckle.

The next day, Penny's family arrived at the farm. This is one thing I loved about my wife, she came from a very loving family who cared for one another dispite them being quit difuctnial but I would take that over my family any day. She had both set of grandparents show up from the retirement home, all three of her father brothers and their wives show up, and her mother sister and two brothers come with their spouses. Plus most all ten of her male cousins show up. Of couse their wives and children came. out of both sides of Penny's family, her amd her sister were the only female family cousins and were very protective by all the males in the family. Even Randell in his very quirky way. The first time I met Penny's cousins I was very intimidated. But once they found out I was truly in love with Penny and was never going to hurt her I was greeted by as they called them, menly bear hugs. I remembered Penny laughing so hard she was crying as I was tossed around and squeezed to my last breath.

Wyatt made a big deal that we were coming, so he made sure the whole family was there and even cleaned out his pull barn and had plenty of food for everyone. But as Penny and I began to ate we had quite the entertainment ourselves. Randell brought his new girlfriend who happened to be one of his probation officers. Then Penny's sister announced she divorced her husband and was dating a new guy. As he showed up, come to find out he was Randell's new girlfriend's ex boyfriend. We sat on the couch and Penny sat forward as she held out her hand and asked, "Hand me my glass of wine, this is going to get good!" Of course I did what she asked as the cat fight in front of us started. Hair was pulled, punches were thrown, Wyatt and Penny's uncle John both accidentally were punched as the women were pulled away from each other. Bags of ice were put on eyes, noises, and bottom lips.

But once everyone was settle down and trying to salvage three of the pies from Penny's grandma's cigarette ashes going all over it, most the family sat down to watch the football games. Since I was not into sports I ended up talking to Penny's nephew who was now had a year of college left and was now old enough to be engaged.

After everyone pitched in to clean up and Penny's siblings made up since somehow both being single that day. We went that bed that night Penny insisting we have Christmas with my family just to see what drama will happen there. I can not even imagian what will happen but as long it makes my wife happy.


	13. Chapter 13: Birthday

**Here is a short chapter since we did not have an episode this week. Next week we have one next week but read that will be the last one for the year. So I will be writing a Christmas chapter. Enjoy and I don't own TBBT.**

 **Birthdays**

I always loved celebrating my birthdays and celebrating others. When met Leonard, he had never really celebrated his birthday because of his mother. I have never agreed with Beverly, but we get along pretty good which makes Leonard happy. He tellse it makes their relationship barrable. Anyways, so the first year I moved into my old apartment 4B is when Iet Leonard and his crazy tooate Sheldon. Well as months went by we became friends and when he told me he had never had a birthday party. So I tried to pull of his first one and well it was not a successful as I wanted to be. Leonard still enjoyed it since we had our official first kiss. Yeah we kissed at Halloween twice but I don't count those since I was drink and mess. But after Leonard asked when my birthday was, I told him.

From that day forward he made sure he helped celebrate my birthday. It didn't matter if earlier I was with friends, we were friends, dating, broken up, or I was just working. He would be over with a cake he made by scratch and a bottle of wine. We would just sit an talk. Then always tell me he paid my bills and rent for the month. I would always tell him he didn't have to but the man he was, Leonard always did.

When we became engaged, that birthday was almost the same except him paying my bills and rent since I finally had a decent job. It was hard for him at first because he always been my provider. So he decided to do something different and let me do whatever I wanted. He was really great about tagging along even though he might not enjoyed it but he said he did not mind since it made me happy. This how things were now along with the bottle of wine and homemade cake.

This year was different. He told me not to make no plans for my birthday weekend. Saturday morning we flew on a plane to New York City. We stayed at a very nice hote by Time Square and Leonard surprised me by Saturday night to take me to Rockefeller Center for a show of the Rocketts and ice skating. He might have no have been the best skater but at that moment it didn't matter. He made sure I had fun and the fun was not over since Sunday was my actually birthday and he had more surprises up his sleeve. I could not wait and wished we do not have to go back Sunday evening. It was just nice just to get away and be all alone with my husband.


	14. Change

**Here is a chapter about a possibility in Lenny's future. I am hoping Leonard gets a tenure position before the show is over. Past episodes it sounded like Leonard would love to have that job. Anyways Friday I should update this story on the latest episode. I don't own TBBT.**

 **Change**

 **March, 2019**

Leonard was sitting at his desk at home, typing away on a paper for his new research for an experiment. He was trying to occupy his mind since Penny was on her way home and was picking up dinner. He was making sure his paper was perfect for the board of trustees. Suddenly he heard his phone ring. Leonard turned slightly to see it was President Sebert calling him. "Hello?" Leonard said nervously as he answered.

Twenty minutes later Penny was home and opening the door. As she did, she just stood there frowning in confusion wondering why her husband was pacing back and forth in front of the kitchen island. "What are you doing?" Penny asked as she narrowed her eyes at her husband.

Leonard looked up and stopped chewyon his thumb nail giving his wife a sad look. "Hey, can we talk?"

"Okay?" Penny questioned as she sat the food down on Leonard's desk and then shut the door, locking it. She the on the couch after Leonard suggested to sit down. Penny turned towards her husband and instantly could tell something was wrong. She took his hands and held them into hers. She gave him a concerned look. "Is everything okay?"

Leonard gave Penny the sad big puppy dog look as he sighed. "Yes an no..."

Penny turned her head slightly as she once again gave him a questionable look. "What is it? Just tell me."

"Okay well President Sebert callede today and with much consideration offered me a tenure position..." Leonard told his wife, knowing she would be excited for him. But that was only half the news.

Penny smiled big from ear to ear. She let go of her husband's hands and gave him a hug. As she ended the hug she noticed he did not hug her back. She leaned back and noticed Leonard looked sad. "Leonard this is amazing. It is something you always wanted. Why are you not happy about this? Did Sheldon make you feel bad about you taking this position because they didn't offer the job to him?"

Leonard stood up and began pacing again as he kept looking at his wife. He noticed she was getting aggravated with him now that she was not only frowning at but now her arms were crossed and she was tapping her foot. "Look, no Sheldon does not know about this... I was excited at first too..." He said a he still was looking down at her. Then Leonard sat back down and faced her again placing his hands on Penny's knees. "The physics department of the University had a meeting with New York University. They are looking for a physicist to run as their tenure professor in the physics department. Well my name came up and so NYU looked over all my work at Cal Tech and well they want me."

Penny felt happy for her husband yet she felt a rush of saddness. She understood why he was now sad amd upset. "And now you don't know what to tell them, right?" She asked in a quite voice.

Leonard now saw on his wife's face and knew it matched his. "Right... Penny, President Sebert told me if I don't take this offer I might not be able get an offer like this again. I would be making seventy-five thousand a year, the university is also offering a place to live and whatever else we need. The problem is we would be leaving our friends and I would be taking you away from your job...I don't want to do that to you after you finally feel successful in your life." Leonard moved his hands and lowered his head. He got up once more and walked away to his and Penny's bedroom.

Penny sighed and rolled hee eyes. She could not believe how her husband was taking this. She knew there had to be other sales jobs out there, more than quit enough on New York City. But he was right about two things, one being if ot was her transferring to a new city, she would feel that Leonard would have thought find another job. And secondly, their friends. They were just more than just friends. They felt more like family since she nor Leonard never had family close by. Also she would miss them like crazy, even Howard even he was not her favorite friend. There was a lot to talk about and think about. Penny got up and headed towards the bedroom to talk to her husband.

 **September, 2019**

After six months of receiving the news about a new job opportunity, four months hugging everyone goodbye and deciding to walking down the stairs instead of taking the now working elevator, Leonard and Penny had been living in New York City. Their new apartment looked over Central Park, so that Penny would not be far to take her morning runs and have yoga in the park between Spring and Fall. They had bought one car that they only used to go out of the city with, mini vacations, or longer distances so they would not spend so much on a cab. But other than that they would walk or take a cab of some sort.

Penny was offered a job at another pharmaceutical company who was a sister company to Zangen. Only this time they offered a public relations position, which made Penny very happy. She made friends but something was missing about them. She really was missing her annoying neighbors that she adored, the married couple with two kids that drove her crazy sometimes, and the guy that always asked for her and Leonard's advice, more now since he was now newly married. But she would have to tell her husband something before she told her friends back in Pasadena.

Leonard liked his new position and was enjoying it. He liked having a higher position an he knew Penny loved him being in more control. He also made friends. Penny even set up his college, Doctor James Frances with her co-worker Amanda Jones. They were their new double date friends and after three month of dating, Penny and Leonard witnessed the couple get engaged. James and Amanda were a great couple and were very loyal friends on the short months they ahd been there. But James was never labled a nerd and came from money and dated high profile women before meeting Amanda. Amanda was like Penny, she was popular when she was younger in school, same went with the men. But got tired of dating jerks so was grateful Penny and Leonard set her up with James. But James was no Sheldon, Raj, nor Howard. He could also see that Amanda was no Amy, Bernadette, and now Anu for Penny. He was just glad all six were coming to visit soon.

Leonard walked in the door seeing his beautiful wife skyping her bestie Amy. "Hey, I got to go, Leonard's home. I will see you next week." Penny said after seeing her husband, then saying goodbye to her friend and closing the laptop.

Leonard walked up behind his wife placing his hands on her shoulder and giving her a kiss on top of her head. "So what did you and Amy talk about?" He asked feeling the urge not move.

Penny tilted her head up to see her husband, giving him a smile. "Nothing really, just how she warned me on the schedule Sheldon already written down for everyone. So I warned you."

Leonard smiled at his wife amd this time gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Great... Anyways are you hungry?"

After asking a silly question and eating dinner that night the couple were washing dishes, Penny stopped and looked at her husband. Leonard frowned, "What?" he asked.

Penny bit her lip and sighed, as she dried her hands with a towel. "You know when I told you I didn't want kids and our lives were perfect they way they were..."

Leonard nodded, "Yeah?" as he wondered what was going on.

"Well, what if I told you I kinda changed my mind because I am already pregnant accidentally..." Penny never felt more nervous in her life as she told him. At first she was upset when she found out and her doctor comfirmed it. She thought her and Leonard were more careful but as her doctor said contraceptives were never hundred percent. After a few days of thinking of the idea being a mom and how scary the idea was, Penny began to think how great a father Leonard would be. The idea became easier to accept and she was not as young as she use to be which she thought was not a bad thing after all. She could still have fun and be a mom at the same time. She felt Leonard hug her which brought he out of her own thoughts. When she saw his face, Penny knew becoming pregnant and moving to New York City was a change, but a good change. She leaned in and kissed her husband. He was so happy and Penny could tell. So she decided to show him how happy she was that she made him happy that she guided him to their bedroom.


	15. Chapter 15: Continuation on 12x10

**The small moments we had on the show with Lenny were cute. I hope when the show returns we have more but longer moments with Lenny. I don't own TBBT.** **Continuation 12x10**

"Come on, you want a peice of this?" Leonard asked his wife as he was eating his chicken fried steak for breakfast.

"You or the steak?" Penny asked as she wondered as she smiled and lifted her eyebrows in a sexy way, yet teasing.

"Me, I'm not sharing the steak..." Leonard said with a dead pan look on his face.

Penny rolled her eyes as she took a sip of her coffee, then looked towards the door as Amy walked through.

After giving Amy the video tap, Leonard went back to eating his steak. Penny just frowned as she poured a bowl of cereal. "You are so weird."

"Damn straight, and you can't wait until I get done eating so you can gave your weird badboy." Leonard said with a serious face.

Penny shook her head with pulling in her bottom lip from avoiding from smiling. She sat across her husband as she began to eat her own breakfast.

As their day went own with Penny wanting some from Leonard, Amy told them about how Sheldon's dad taping over Sheldon's recording. So Leonard sat there with his wife on the couch, they tried to figure out what to do. "We could always ask your mom?" Penny suggested with a hopeful look.

"I hate to say this because it's my mom but I think you're right..." Leonard sighed as he admitted this to hos wife with hos head hung low.

Penny smiled with a big grin. "I'm always right and you better not forget mister..." She gave Leonard a wink as she pointed to him.

Sometime after having an odd conversation with Beverly, having a funeral for Sheldon's theory, and Leonard and Amy splashing water on the shower curtian. Finally Penny ran an got the fire extinguisher. So Leonard and Penny went online and bought Sheldon a new Periodic table shower curtain.

The next morning, Penny made sure she made Leonard a healthy breakfast, which he complained about. But only made Penny laugh as she ate a donut in front of him. Leonard frowned, "Fine when I get dinner tonight, I will get you a nice healthy salad while I get one juicy cheese burger. Two can play this game babe!"


	16. Chapter 16: Ties

**Just a little chapter until the show returns. Enjoy and I don't own TBBT.** **Ties**

Penny loved when Leonard dressed up in a suit and tie. It made him look sophisticated and handsome, yet still himself.

She mostly loved his collection of ties. Leonard maybe had tennof them. Some had stripes, some just a solid color.

But one was Penny's favorite am Leonard had no idea why. It was Leonard's only nolvity tie. Red was the solid color but the design colors were green, purple, yellow, and blue. Those colors formed into one big atom design.

He barely wore it since there were hardly an event the tie would make a conversation peice. Penny remembered one time he did wear at one of her Christmas office parties. One of the lab guys wanted to know were he had bought it. Leonard just smiled, looked over to Penny, and said, "I have no clue, my wife got it for me while we were engaged."

Penny surely remembered. It was the same day she had her hair cut. It came out shorter than she expected but thought it was cute. She just never had her hair short and thought what the hell that day. Plus she was going to have an interview at Bernadette's work the next week and wanted an adult hair cut that would make her look serious for the job. But she looked at it, Penny did not think what Leonard would think of it because he always loved her long hair more than one. But it was her hair and Leonard loved her no matter what.

After Penny left she decided to get him a small piece offering. That is when she passed a store that sold novelty clothing and accessories. That is when she saw the tie with an Atom on it.

When she arrived at 4A that day and Leonard was already home from work, Penny did take him by surprise. He could not believe she cut her hair, yet he told her of it made her happy, he was happy for her. Penny then gave him the tie and Leonard decided to wear it that night. But what nobody knew is that was the only piece of clothing he wore that night.

So when Leonard would wear that titie in public, Penny would smile and know that tie was also for bedroom play too.


	17. Chapter 17: Christmas

**This is my last chapter for this story until the show returns. This just came to my head. This is my take how Leonard and Penny would spend Christmas since we won't see it on screen. Anyways, enjoy and I don't own TBBT.** **Christmas**

Penny had always loved this holiday. As for her husband, not much until they celebrated it together the first time many years ago. Since then they enjoyed Christmas together as friends, a couple, or not even a couple.

For many Christmas cash was short soshe would just give Leonard herself, which he never complained one bit because he loved her. The one Christmas her and Leonard were engaged, they spent it at Amy's and had to entertain Raj's dad. After dinner and Amy amd Sheldon had an "awe" moment, Leonard and Penny went back to her apartment. They exchanged gifts, watched a Christmas movie, and Leonard asked for one more gift. Of course Penny did not refuse to give herself to him.

The first year as a married couple, they ended up going to Nebraska. Their second year they were on edge with each other because of the Christmas tree and the whole Luke Cage fiasco. But did end up making up and exchaging gifts. Their third year celebrating Christmas as married couple they took a trip out to Catilina.

This year, Leonard asked Penny what she wanted to do. Raj once again was spending the holiday with Anu and some of her family. Of course, Howard and Bernadette were busy with family. As for Amy and Sheldon they had pretty much locked theirselves in their apartment to relook over their discovery.

Penny wanted to go back to the east coast, but Beverly was ignoring their calls, Albert was out of town for his last expedition before his retirement, and as for Leonard's siblings that was a no. Both his brother and sister heard the news about how Penny did not want kids, so for the last few weeks they were rubbing it in Leonard's face he would never enjoy being a parent. Penny felt bad for him on that perspective since she was the one who did not want kids. She made sure Leonard was okay after those calls. Penny was glad he was after she talked to him and joked that instead of spoiling kids, they get to spoil themselves instead. So she really had no clue what to do or where to go for Christmas.

One day Leonard came home and told Penny to pack her bags anand passport for a week. She was going to ask why until Leonard surprised her. "Well if you remember our first Valentine's day?"

"Yeah, were I felt like death and passed it to Sheldon. Then you had a romantic trip to Switzerland with Raj." Penny told her husband as she teased him.

"Yeah, yeah, I hope I never have to that again. Raj not Switzerland." Leonard quickly said making his wife try hiding her smile and laugh. "Amyways... I know we just went to New York for your birthday but how about a week in Geneva, Switzerland for Christmas. You know finally..."

All Penny could do was hug him and tell him he was the best husband ever. This was going to be one extraordinary Christmas.


	18. Chapter 18: Change For The Best

**Happy Christmas Eve and Merry Christmas to whom all that celebrate. I know I said I wouldn't update until the new episode but I couldn't handle myself and read spoilers ahead. I didn't give any away but I decided to write this. I have been having writers block with my other two stories, but working on them. Enjoy and Season Greetings.** **Change for the Best**

We had just returned from Switzerland the night before feeling beyond jet lag. But we had a small gathering Christmas Eve with our friends. My husband kissed me under the mistletoe once all our gone. Which led us to our other Christmas Eve traditions. But most of all I love waking up Christmas morning still at thirty-three years young. Same goes for my husband. We both still feel like little kids, even as adults. Mine because of the awesome memories I had as a kid about Christmas. For my husband Leonard, he did not start celebrating a real Christmas until we celebrated it together for the first time. Yes we don't believe on Santa no more, but it is the excitment we get to spend my most the day alone wondering what we go each other, stay in our pajamas all day, Leonard cooks us his amazing Belgium waffles, and watch Christmas movies from nine on the morning until eleven at night as A Wonderful Life ends. This Christmas morning, I woke up to the smell of those wonderful waffles. As I stand on the hallway , Leonard happens to see me. He grins hos cheesy ear to ear smile and begs me to stay there. I roll my eyes, but suddenly felt being dipped. I look up and see my husband wiggle his eyebrows which madee laugh. He looks up and I wink at him as he helps me stand up. He holds me close as I do the same. The mistletoe was still there and so we kiss passionately like we did last night. But instead of heading towards the bedroom, we go hand in hand to the kitchen, as Leonard finishes making breakfast. Once the food was ate and dishes were washed, we head over to our fake tree. Since our last real Christmas tree fiasco couple years ago, we bought a fake tree. It is beautiful but missing that real tree smell. It is fine since Leonard and I do not have to clean up needles everyday. Anyways him and I sit in front of the tree. I hand him his as he hands me my gift. "Open yours first," we say at the same time. Happens every year. But Leonard os persistent I open mine first like always, so I do. I slowy open the heavy box, hoping it is not a figurine of one of Leonard's sci-fi or comic book female characters that he says I remind him of. But as I lift the lid and remove the tissue paper all I can do is put my hand over my heart and look up at my wonderful husband. "Oh Leonard!" I say as I give him a look of affection and his face seems to relax as he was worried I would not like the present. I lean over to give him a quick peck on the lips, then look back down at the engraved 3-d crystal photo. The top right corner is an engraved picture of us when we got married in Vegas. The lower left corner is from our second wedding engraved. But what is engraved in the middle reminds me of the day Leonard returned from the North Pole what seems many years ago. A snowflake, just like the one he gave me that still sits on my bedside table. Then I see a small inscription below. It reads, "Hofstadters established in 2015 and many more years to come." I tell Leonard it is perfect but have nothing to sit it on. Then he hands me a smaller box, so I open to reveal a stand that has a light that will change color to make the cyrstal light up. I told him I could not wait to put it in the perfect spot.

I then beg him to open his gift.

I know mine is not as meaningful but it has something Leonard has always wanted. As he opens it, I began to laugh as he seems confused as he lifts up a rubber like material of patterned copperbrassiere with a curved, plunging neckline that fastened behind a neck and back with a string. I laughed harder as he still not saying anything as he continued to pull more items out, giving me a disapproving look like for the bottom of the outfit had a copper plate at the front while the back was covered by a red silk loincloth plus two bracelets, and a snake arm-wrap. I bit my lip as he lifted an eyebrow in question, "Um Penny, this looks like Princess Leia's prisoner outfit. I know we have a kinky side to our bedroom activities, but this well I think it is two sizes too small?"

I just shook my head at him. I knew ge was joking. As Leonard held it up against I playfully smacked him, "You asthmatic dumbass, that is for me to wear for you. What you will be wearing os underneath. But it is just more for bedroom activities. But my outfit does not come out of our bedroom."

Leonard chuckled and threw over the outfit to me saying he knew that. I caught my outfit and watched him lift the other tissue paper and he looked at me with surprise. "Is this an authentic Hans Solo outfit from Return of the Jedi?" He asked and saw that little kid look he would give me when I would surprise him with stuff he loved.

"Sure is!" I tell him with a wink. As I was still sitting on the floor, I gave my husband a confused look as he got up and walked over to our door with pride and locked it.

He turned around and shrugged his shoulders, "What? We don't need the Jabba the Sheldon to interrupt me rescuing my Princess Penny."

That Christmas morning we hurried to get our outfits on and role played all over apartment. With even me quoting some lines making my Hans Leonard even more turned on.

But one thing about that Christmas, the biggest surprise came a month later. After three weeks I had a change of heart about having kids due to some personal thoughts and issues. But that is fot another time. A week or so after that change of heart, I had my yearly appointment with my obgyn. That day I learned I was pregnant. Leonard was overjoyed with the news.

So that Christmas, we created our family even it was sooner than we planned. It took me awhile to adjust since I just accepted the whole baby idea. But by September 2019 we welcomed our first born Emmett Wyatt. Then a year and four months later and many complications, Leonard and I welcomed our daughter Nova Jean. But two years later Leonard and I agreed our family did not feel complete. I never thought I would be a good mother but once our Emmett was born I could not wait to be a mother again. But since Leonard did not want me to risk having another rough pregnancy, so we decided to adopt. After a few years, we brought home Christian Elliott at two days old. Four years went by when we welcomed Jania Rey. She was born in China, so the process took longer than usually, but she was home by her second birthday. Leonard came up with her name because of Star Wars. Also he told me Star Wars got us into this, so why not honor our last child with a beautiful name from two wonderful strong female characters. I just rolled my eyes at him and went along with it. I could not have asked for five best gifts in this universe. It all started September 2007 when I met Leonard, and today I would not change it at all.


	19. Chapter 19

**Happy New Years Eve and Day! So ready for a new episode Thrusday. I don't own TBBT and thank you all for the reviews.** **A New Year**

Leonard and Penny were headed to the Rostenkowski-Wolowitz house for their New Year's Eve Party. They both admitted to each other it was a nice break from hosting since the hosted Halloween and Christmas Eve. As Leonard was driving, he noticed his wife was watching out her window and quite. He looked at her for a second and frowned wondering what was going through her head before he turned his attention back to the road. As he did, Leonard decided to ask her a question. "So you have a New Year's Resolution?"

Penny turned her head to see her husband. The look on his face knew something was up but Penny did not want to make a big deal what was on her mind. She just went along with his question and shrugged her shoulders. "I really don't know. You know how every year I make one and like everyone else I don't keep with it. I know you don't usually make one but do you have one?p Just for fun tell me one." She raised an eyebrow feeling now curious.

Leonard looked her way for a spilt second with a small smile as he thought about it. Once his attention was back to driving he began to answer his wife, "Well I have you, so that makes this nerds life awesome!" Leonard could not help point to himself with a smile spreading ear to ear.

Penny rolled her eyes yet smiled with a light laugh. "At first I was thinking, Awe my husband is going to say something sweet. But then you say something like that. So yeah, you are such a nerd."

Leonard grinned even bigger, "Yeah your nerd... Your nerd forever. And you should be proud of yourself since not every hot blonde can get a husband like me."

Penny smile went to a serious look and her attention went back to looking out the window. Leonard was now knew something was really bothering her. He knew they were ten minutes away from Howard and Bernadette's, but saw a place to pull over, so he did. Penny frowned hard at her husband, "What are you doing?"

Leonard put the car in park and turned to his wife. "What is wrong? Usually I don't like to ask because we usually end up in an argument. But please tell me." He almost felt like he was begging.

Penny sighed and looked up for a second. She then turned to her husband. "Okay, you remember that New Year's Eve where we all dressed up as super heroes?"

"Yeah?" Leonard said wondering where this was leading to.

Penny slummed her shoulders and continued, "Well when I saw you put on your Green Lantern shirt tonight, for some reason it made me think about that night and how adorable you looked."

"Okay? Thank you! Wait. Why?" Leonard still did not know how to approach this or what Penny was thinking.

"Well you know how you tried to remince on Halloween?" Penny watched her husband nod and could tell he was becoming anchious. "This is not quite remincing but how guilty I felt that night. I wanted to give you that new year kiss so bad with that look, the same look you are giving me right now... Jeez Leonard, I hurt you so bad that night when Zach kissed me... I know it sounds silly I am bringing this up now..." At this point Penny felt like she was rambling on.

Leonard could see she was getting upset, so he took one of her hands and squeezed it. That made Penny look at him with her big sad green eyes. So he just gave her a resuring smile, "Listen to me, that was a long time ago. We were very confused with each other after our breakup. We both tried to move on but we know how that worked out. Our wedding bands are proof we couldn't resist each other." Leonard stopped noticing a corner smile on his wife's face. "Hey how about this for a resolution for the both of us. When it comes to our past together and if it is a one we both want to forget we write it down. Talk about how we felt back then and how we feel about it now. Once we are done we burn the paper. How does that sound?" He was hoping Penny would go for it.

Penny stared at her husband lifting an eyebrow, "Really? You are such a nerd." Then she let a long breath release as Leonard looked discouraged. "But you know what ot sounds like a really good idea."

Leonard felt good about his idea now and leaned into his wife, pressing his forehead to hers. "It might not be the best memory, but you think about it you have been kissing me on New Years at midnight for the years now. That beats one bad New Year's any day."

Penny looked up into her husband's brown eyes and bit her lip lightly. "You're right. I don't know what you have done to me Hofstadter but ever since our first unofficial kiss, you have been the only man I look forward kissing."

"And you're last!" Leonard could not help but say that with pride. Penny rolled her eyes and pushed him playfully telling him to stop being cocky. Which made Leonard chuckle as he rubbed his shoulder blade. But made sure his wife felt better before they left for the party, which she was.

At midnight and after the countdown, with singing of "Auld Lang Syne," Penny and Leonard found themselves clinking their wine glasses to a new year. They took a sip and kiss which was certainly not their last. But made sure they made their exit quitely so they could continue their New Year's tradtion what was now seventh year in a row


	20. Chapter 20: 12x11

**I was going to post this morning but became distracted with kids and work. So if it seems similar to Sophie Shipper I apologise. We both are Lenny Shippers! I wrote what I envisioned what happened after the episode. I really liked this episode due to Lenny being well Lenny. Howard and Bernadette were adorable. Not a fan of Shamy. Get too much of them on the show. I love Denise. Felt sorry for Raj and Anu because they seem like a good couple even though Rai gets on my nerves is some episodes.**

 **Continuation of 12x11**

"Hey didn't go exactly planned but hey you shot me three times. I'm sure you're happy about that?" Leonard said walking up the flight of stairs with his wife Penny.

She nudged him with a smug smile, "Yeah I am...I think I even saw a few tears."

Leonard frowned to defend himself. "Your one to talk. Once I shot you..."

"Yeah, yeah, you had your revenge after I shot you twice. But I got the last shot! At least we weren't the only ones that didn't fight. Denise found Howard and Bernadette in your teams shed!" Penny said with a disgust look.

Leonard shook his head with disgust too. They made it to the door as Leonard unlocked and let his wife in first. Then he shut the door and decided to lock it because he did not want any of their friends problem showing up ruining the rest of their Saturday. He then put the keys in a bowl and walked over to the fridge and pull two ice packs out of the freezer. When he turned back around, Penny was no where to be near. He raised an eybrow in confusion, "Penny?" Leonard yelled through the apartment.

"Yeah!" Penny yelled back.

Leonard put the ice packs down on island and walked around and looked down the hallway. "Where did you go?"

"Bathroom!" Penny yelled again, but then opened the door and poked her head out. "Hey lets call a truce, no more shooting at close range. I was checking my chest, leason learned. I have big welt, I can not imagian what your chest look like."

Leonard smiled and went back and got her an ice pack. They both decided to get in their robes after they iced their bruises and stay in. Leonard ordered a dairy free pizza as he let Penny pick a movie. They talked about their friends issues here and there while watching "Bird Box" on Netflix. Leonard noticed Penny would only bring it up when things got intense in the movie, making him smile.

As the movie was over, Penny convenienced Leonard to watch another movie that was a little more light hearted. She finally agreed to "Coco." Sometime during the movie Penny looked at her husband as he got up to get them popcorn they both were craving and more wine. "Hey just bring the the bottle babe!" She told him as he gave her a nod. For a moment she paused the movie as Leonard was waiting for the popcorn to finish popping. Penny titled her head and gave her husband a serious look. Leonard just happened to look at her, "What?"

"Are you serious you still fear you might loose me?" Penny asked as she got up and began to walk over to the island.

Leonard pulled at the popcorn, "Hot!Hot! Hot!" He yelled accidentally grabbing the wrong end of the bag as he was distracted by Penny. He threw it on the island as Penny laughed at his own mistake. He frowned at her as he shook his hands but finally answered his wife. "Well yeah, that feeling has not gone away at all... I'm surprised you don't feel the same way."

Penny now frowned at her husband as she began to eat her pop corn and watched Leonard pour the wine. "Really? It's you babe. You said it yourself, you have been in love with me since the moment you saw me and will love me until the end of time. So no I have no fear of loosing you. Plus it's you." The last part she said with a shrug.

"Good point." Leonard began. "But you know we have our fights and I've screwed up a good time or two. I fear eventually I screw up so bad were we can not fix it. Or we disagree on something that we just do not know what to do next..." He looked at Penny with a sad look.

Penny reached over and placed her hand over his and smiled at him. "Leonard, listen to me and listen to me good. You know there has been times where I have thought you were going to leave me. But then make up and the feeling goes away because I have one of the most kindest, sweetest, loving husband on this universe and I'm never going to stop loving him. Even when he drives me crazy most days." Penny then gave her husband a wink.

Leonard walked around the show island refusing to let go of his wifes hand. He stood in front of Penny, "Come here." He said as Penny got up and was wrapped around in Leonard's arms. "How about we skip the movie and remove our robes as make our way to our bed?"

Penny pulled herself closer as her hands snuck inside Leonard's robe. She knew she was succeeding with her vixen ways once Leonard shivered and felt his skin covered in goosebumbs. So she rewarded him with a tender kiss and raised her eyebrows, "Mmmm, only of you can try to stop fearing on loosing me."

"Oh I think I can try!" Leonard said with excitement as he felt Penny's hands travel south making his eyes roll back of his head. He made a mental note he was going to try as long as Penny was there to remind him. Her ways of making things better was really the best therapy.


	21. Chapter 21: Sunday's

**Here is a short little drabble. Working on other stories when I can. I hope you enjoy. I don't own TBBT...** **Sunday's**

Penny loved the weekend. But somehow Sunday's were her favorite. She never really knew why, she just did. Maybe it was the mornings Penny would wake up to the smell of coffee and Belgium waffles. Or the fact waking out and finding her husband cooking for her while he danced in his robe without him knowing she was watching. Maybe it was the smile Leonard put on her face when he was shocked he was caught. Or they way he made her laugh once he made her join in. Not every Sunday was like this but these Sunday's she loved the most.

There were Sunday's Leonard would have to go into work and Penny would end up going for a run after coffee. But after her run, she would just drive to the donut shop and buy two. One for Leonard and one for her. Penny would drive to Leonard's lab and surprise him. They would sit on his desk and eat their donuts. Leonard would tell her that he was starving since he missed breakfast. Penny would ask him what he was working on, so Leonard would tell her or sometimes show her. Then Penny would lock the door and demand Leonard take his pants off.

There were Sunday's that Penny would wake up alone in bed but as she went to kitchen, Leonard would be walking through that door from working on an experiment all weekend long. He would bring home coffee and breakfast sandwiches. Penny would see exhausted her husband was. After they ate, Penny would declare a lazy day. So Leonard would actually put on his lazy day clothes along with Penny and lock the door. Penny would put on one of his favorite movies even though she would not care for it. Leonard would lay his on Penny's lap and would be asleep in minutes. Penny would then be sneaky and put on her show.

There would be Sunday's it would just be a girls day with Amy and Bernadette as Leonard would play video games with the boys. There would be Sunday's were either Leonard and Penny would say something making the other mad, but would forgive by end of the night and door would be locked and makeup sex was intended.

Either way, no matter the situation, Penny loved Sunday's.


	22. Continuation 12x12

**Continuation 12x12**

She had to get out. She had to think. She was going to go to the gym to take out her frustration but she just ended up just driving. It really freaked her out when knowing someday, maybe there would be a kid out there that looked like her husband. What was even more scarier, she might actually see this kid that was biologically Leonard's but by law would be Zack's. Penny knew Leonard was not going to be cheating on her, yet it just felt like it. She had no clue what to say or do. In the end she hate to fight with Leonard. He was so good to her. He always made compromises with her. Maybe it was her turn. She wanted Leonard happy. So Penny turned around as she wiped her tears since she did not like Leonard to see her this way. Whatever he had to say she was going to hear him out.

They were a team. That is what he said and what made her change her mind. Leonard was so good and in his own nerdy way, perfect. This kid was going to be lucky to have Leonard's genes. After telling Sheldon and they cuddled up to the couch not saying much more that night. But Penny laid in bed next to her sleeping husband, she could not sleep a wink. She finally got up after tossing around. Penny went into the bathroom to look herself in the mirror and decided something to really think about that scared, no terrified her. Maybe after all having a kid with Leonard would not be too bad. He was amazing after all. Just maybe she would change her mind. She just need time to actually think about it.

 **Last nights episode was nice. Sad too. Leonard gets a kid but not the way he wanted. Very mature of Penny to let him do this. Plus she was right the could not have picked a better person.**


	23. Just Us

**I know I updated early but this was bothering me on how snarky Bernadette was toward Penny being married to Leonard on last nights episode in the first scene. I don't own TBBT.**

 **Just Us**

Their friends always gave them a hard time on why they were married. Not much in common, how can Penny be attracted to a man like Leonard when she use to date the opposite, or the best one yet Leonard grovled and wore her down. Most people did not get them as a couple. They joked about it but Penny knew why she married Leonard as Leonard knew why he married Penny. They got each other. Penny never tried to change Leonard for who he was and his nerdy was as she would call them was a major turn on. But also Leonard had a huge heart and was so caring. She might not have agreed on some of his generosity jesters but his heart was always in the right place. Another reason she loved Leonard was they would feel the same way about certain subjects even it was silly.

Leonard loved Penny from the first day. Yes at first it was her looks that attracted him to her. Also knowing his chances were low made him want to work harder to win over Penny. But as they grew as friends and into romantic partners, finally to a married couple, he loved her more than ever. Not because of her looks but on how much she wanted to succeed in life and how independent she had become. Plus the way she put up with Sheldon all those years, plus his other friends, to him Penny was a saint. But one thing he loved about her is how silly stupid they could be with each other. Dancing in their underwear, have cosplay sex, or even play strip Dungens and Dragons which would lead to sex. Or driving around a batmobile all day as she was Robin to his Batman.

But one thing new they began to do was when Penny would pull out her phone in traffic and turn up the radio. Then they would lip synce as they sat there in their car. They both knew they would never do that with anyone else as Penny would post it to Instagram with the title "Hofstadter Lip Sync Battle!"

This was them when it was just the two of them. Even with the disagreements and arguments, they would make up and loved how they could be together even it was cheesy or silly.


	24. Chapter 24: 12x13

**Not a long chapter after Thursday's night episode. A short one how much Leonard is proud of his wife. I don't own TBBT**.

 **Continuation 12x13**

Leonard wanted to show and surprise Penny for her accomplishment and to show her how amazing she really was. So Monday night after her first day as Head of Sales on Bernadette's new drug, Leonard just did that with a little help.

"To my beautiful and smart wife! I. proud of you for taking this promotion. Even though you know I support you no matter what." Leonard said as he clinked the wine glass with Penny's.

"Thank you Sweetie. But you didn't have to do this... How did you get us into this place anyways?" Penny asked as she was talking about Perch L.A. as she was somewhat confused.

Leonard smiled with a wink. "Well to be honest, Anu had a reservation here for someone and had cancelled. She did not want to cancel. Raj told her about your promotion and she asked if I want to use the reservation. I was not going to say no. Just a heads up Raj is pissed because he was going to use it for a date with Anu."

Penny rose her glass with a bigger grin, "Well to Raj and to opening his big mouth..."

Leonard clinked his glass with Penny's again. "To Raj..."

Their dinner was served and Penny told her Leonard how much she will like being in charge, mostly of Karen. Which made Leonard laugh. He talked about a new project he was starting that novel materials convert visible into infrared light. He went into detail but then asked Penny if she would stop by his lab on her lunch break so he could show her a demonstration. Penny said should could not refuse and would ask Bernadette for an extended lunch one day since she was pretty much her boss.

They called it a night after dinner and Leonard just had his second glass of wine as Penny had three. They went home as Leonard began to help Penny study the new drug. Later on Penny showed Leonard she could still fit in he jeans she wore back eighteen years ago as Miss Cornhusker. But quickly taken off as fast as they were put on.


	25. Stealing My Fries

**Credit goes Sophia the Shipper for the idea on her latest update. Also the episode in season five where Leonard makes the comment, "You always end up eating my fries." I don't own TBBT.**

 **Stealing** **My Fries**

 **Leonard**

I do not remember when it all started but after awhile I began to observe, Penny began to steal my fries. I wound frown at her and would ask if I could order her own fries. Of course she would say no, telling me she was not that hungry. I would walk away to get another drink or go use the restroom and there would be only four to five fries left. "I thought you were not hungry?" I would ask her. "There was half an order left when I got up."

Penny's response as she batted her eyes at me with a smile that was ear to ear, "Well I guess I was hungry after all. Plus your fries taste better."

I would feel confused and would tell her that, "You know the fries are just the same that was being served to other customers." But she would just shrug her shoulders at me like my answer did not matter. Also it did not matter what restaurant or pub we ate at.

Penny wouldn even have fries on her plate if we ordered bigger meals and still she would sneak a fry or two.

As the years went on and mostly now after eleven years, I barely notice. It is one of her habits and glad it is something she would never stop doing. In a way it is our thing. Penny will always be my fry stealer and just makes her even more adorable. Even if it is scientific impossible, but somehow Penny makes it happen. Yes I know it sounds cheesy, but hey when a man loves his wife, he will do or say anything. So Penny can and probably will continue stealing my fries, only if they are mine.


	26. Chapter 26: 12x14

**Just a thought what would happen to Penny after calling Leonard "Snot Bag" on the episode. Anyways just a small chapter. Enjoy. I dont own TBBT.**

 **Continuation 12x14**

"Oh Good I'm awake." Leonard exclaimed as he sat there leaning forward trying to get his surroundings.

Penny frowned in confusion as she got a water out of the fridge, "What was that all about anyways?" She now asked walked over to the big chair leaning over it.

Leonard sat up now looking at his wife. "I had a dream with in a dream. The first dream I stole the metorrite as Raj and Bert came to confront me, I still used my laser to open it. There was a purple glowing object coming from it and as I stared at it, the object turned my eyes purple and I became a zombie. I ended up eating Burt and Raj. The other dream that you woke me up from having a bad dream and as you went to check my head to see if I have fever, my eyed grew purple once more and attacked you..."

Penny gave her husband look of disgust and disturbed. "Okay I understand why you would eat Raj and Bert. But why me?"

Leonard began to clean up his mess from the night. "Oh maybe my subconscious wanted to get you back by calling me a snotbag." He couldn't help but give his wife a small smile.

"Ha ha very funny." Penny said with her eyes squinted and nose squinched. "That would be one hell of a payback. Whatever kind of cold medicine Stuart gave you really messed up your dreams. Next time I will go buy you some." Penny came around and sat in the chair with an eyebrow raised.

"Note taken, anyways I think I am a little jealous they did not want to use my lazer..." Leonard admitted to his wife.

"I knew it. Reason probably why you ate then in your dream and Stuart medicine he gave you. But like I said, that is their loss. Your laser is really cool. I should be the first ones to know that. You know I love when you show off your lasers to me." Penny confronted her husband but frowned as her husband began to get up.

Leonard stood over his wife and kissed her forehead, "Don't worry I'm not a snotbag anymore. I'm going to get ready and go to the University to apologize to Raj and Bert." Then he walked off into thethe bedroom.

Penny rolled her eyes, then suddenly she had an urge. She closed her eyes with an "Achoo!"

Through the echos of the hallway you heard Leonard sing, "Better you than me!"

Penny frowned once more towards the hallway but quickly grabbed Leonard's tissue box and sneezed once more.


	27. Chapter 27: Continuation 12x15

**I really liked this episode. Actually saw the real Penny being honest with herself. Us fans actually got a glimpse of her might actually changing her mind or might havr more of an open mind. If she still does not want to have kids thats okay because you got to see her and Leonard be on the same page about this whole baby thing. Also sae her actually felt for Leonard. Wyatt was great in this episode. I will probably update sooner for this story line for a Valentine's story.**

 **Continuation 12x15**

"I got real good hearing there stud." Wyatt committed knowing exactly what his son in law meant. Something he did not want to hear, Wyatt himself went through enough of that through Penny's teenaged years, even if Leonard was a good man.Penny smiled as she pressed her head against her husband's, shaking her head. She then leaned into Leonard's ear as they still held each other and whispered. "On your answer, it's a yes."Leonard just gave her a childish grin and a wink. The couple gave each other a small peck on the lips and let go of each other as they went to the kitchen where Wyatt was still standing. Leonard decided to get clean clothes on as Penny was going to take a shower and put different clothes on herself. All three decided to go to a sports bar for Wyatt since he only had another day with Leonard and Penny once they called Zack about Leonard's changing his mind.Wyatt told the couple he was happy that they finally seemed to be on the same page.

Later that evening as Leonard and Penny were getting around for bed, Penny sat on the edge of the bed. Leonard had noticed she was a little quieter than usual. So he sat beside her and put his hand on her knee. "Is everything okay?" Leonard asked feeling worried.

Penny laid her head on his shoulder as she nodded. "Yeah just been thinking." Penny then pulled her head up and looked at her husband. She could only smile as Leonard frowned in confusion. She placed her hands over Leonard's and leaned in to give him a small peck. Then she became serious. "What is we revisit the whole not having a baby to I will think about it more?"

Leonard leaned back some taken by surprise. "Are you serious? I mean I'm fine with us not having any because I love you for who you are and what you want in life." Leonard tried hiding his excitement.

Penny raised an eyebrow, "Tell that to your smug face." Penny nudged Leonard as he suddenly lo was oked serious. "Yeah, maybe. I'm still not sure, but it bugs me. You want to be a dad I know that. But just the thought of me becoming pregnant terrifies me. I was really set on not having kids and then with my talk with my dad. And you deciding not donating... Let's just say I'm on the fence about this." Penny sighed as she hung her shoulders.

Leonard lifted an eyebrow, "So what are you saying?" He asked but knew what Penny was trying to say but did not want to push her.

"You know what I'm saying. If it happens, it happens. If it doesn't, then we don't. But Leonard if I do become pregnant you have to promise me you will be there for me because I..." Penny voice became shaky as it did early when Leonard was telling his reasoning for not donationing.

Leonard couldn't help but pull Penny into a hug. He leaned back and gave his wife a resurring smile. "Hey if we do Penny you know I will be by your side the whole way. Well except when we are at work and we just need some time to ourselves." He just watched Penny nod in agreement. "But thats part of being a team. Whatever comes we got this."

"I know, and so Dad probably already knows about this..." Penny said a little too loud.

"I sure do Slugger!" Came Wyatt's voice through the wall from Sheldon's old room. "Walls are thin and my good hearing. So Stud, if you decide to decour my daughter I would suggest to be quite or just wait until I leave tomorrow evening."

Leonard turned red as Penny held back her laugh. "Hmmm, can you wait?" Penny asked in a whisper giving Leonard a suductive smile as she began to rub her hands all over Leonard's body.

"Um..." All came from Leonard's lip thinking it was kinda weird to have sex while her dad was hear now he could hear them. But also knew they had sex before on Wyatt's house above his and Susan's bedroom. Before Leonard could think straight Penny was kissing his neck and her hands roaming under his shirt. "No I can't..." He finally told his wife in a whisper.

"Hey, lets just keep this to ourselves. I don't want Amy or Bernadette make a big deal on me somewhat, maybe changing my mind on having a baby. I woupd not hear the end of it." Penny gave her husband a pleading look before going back

Leonard gave her nod. "Got it. Our choice is between us. Now come here so this stud can take care of his queen."


	28. Signs in an Unexpected Way

**Penny said she did not want kids. The latest episode shown a way she might be on the fence about having a child with Leonard.** **Signs in an Unexpected Way**

Penny had a rough day. For starts, she woke up in a bad mood due to lack of sleep. Between her new position at work keeping her on her toes and Leonard waking her up in the middle of the night because he feels "frisky" the past few nights. Don't get her wrong she loved making love to her husband, but she just needed a good night sleep and not woken up at one in the morning during the week. Penny did not mean to blame Leonard that morning, just all her frustration came out all at once. They then ended up becoming angry at each other and Leonard claming he would sleep on the couch so he would no longer bother Penny. Of course Penny told her husband she was fine with that agreement and she did not need his attention.

She knew Leonard was beyond upset because if Penny was already crying in her car on her way to work, so was he. She tried not to imagine what Leonard's state of mind was. Penny knew she had to make this up to her husband. She just did not know how even if it was a misunderstanding.

Things got worse when Penny arrived at work. She had noticed Karen and Greg did not both make it into work. Penny had a feeling why but that just meant she had to take their scheduled appointments, which meant she would not be home until eight in the evening. This lead to Penny yelling at Bernadette and blaming her friend for making her take a position she did not want in the first place. Now Penny knew she apologize not only to Leonard but now her friend.

Penny sighed on how she just wanted the day to be over with and just wanting to go to bed. Receiving two text, one from Leonard and the other from Bernadette, both saying "We need to talk." Made Penny realize how upset she was with herself. Penny put her phone away on her purse and began to head back to the office.

She was sitting at a red light, but as soon as the light turned green and Penny began to proceed to go though the intersection. Before she could do anything all she saw was a truck coming right towards her and then "Bam!" Penny's whipped and hit the forehead hard on the stearing wheel. Everything went black.

 _Penny opened her eyes and she noticed she was somewhere that she recognized. She was in the park down the street from her apartment. But somehow she was facing the playground. She frowned as she stood there feeling confused. Suddenly Leonard walked by her and she smiled as she tried to grab him. But her arm wouldn't move, so she tried to get his attention but she could not talk. Penny tried to go over to him where he was now in the playground sitting on a bench_ , _once again she could not move._

 _As she stood there, a blonde woman sat next to him. Penny became furious as she kissed Leonard's cheek. She could not see the woman's face but suddenly Penny felt upset when she saw a stroller and pulled out a child who seemed to be of toddler age. Leonard's face to be beaming with excitement as he took the child onto his arms and kissed the child's forehead. Penny looked closer and saw the child was a boy and happened to have Leonard's features. Penny's heart broke even more once Leonard put the child down to go play and his arm around the other woman's shoulder._

 _Penny felt tears falling from her face. That was her husband. "Why are you crying?" Penny became startled when a hansome young man stood beside her with his hands behind his back._

 _Penny could finally move as she wiped the tears away looking at the young man. She noticed he was not tall but very good looking. And his facial features looked quite familiar but she could not figure out for the life of her who he was. Yet her body relaxed being near him. "Sorry, it's just that's my husband and he is with some other woman and her child." She told the young man and turned her attention back to Leonard, the child, and woman, noticing she could now speak._

 _"Hmm, he finally became a father." the young man stated with a smile._

 _Penny frowned at the man. "Yeah I guess so. I guess that's my fault he found someone else who could give him what he wanted." She admitted with a sad sigh._

 _The young man put his arm around Penny's shoulder and leaned into her. "Nah I wouldn't say that. I would call a change of heart. Leonard loves his wife and that child more than the universe itself. He would never cheat on her. You should know that. Now you better wake up soon so you can tell him... Mom."_

 _Penny's eyes grew big as she went to turn to look at the young man yet he was gone. "Mom?" She said quietly placing her hands over her stomach. Penny looked back over to the playground. She looked closer to the woman and it was her._

Penny jerked away with a deep breath. "We have a pulse!" the medic yelled as Penny barley could keep her eyes open being lifted into the helicopter, but her hands stayed on her stomach hoping her baby was okay.


	29. Signs of an Unexpected Way 2

**I was going to do a Valentine's Day short story but ended up writing a part two of my last chapter. Hope you enjoy and thank you for all the reviews. I don't own TBBT.**

 **Signs of an Unexpected Way Part 2**

Leonard had been working on his new laser he had granted himself a few months prior. A he decided to close up he realized it was getting late and Penny would be home a hour later. Leonard sighed knowing this morning was just a bad morning, so he texted his wife saying they needed to talk. He put his phone in his pocket an decided to close up his lab.

As Leonard made his way home and into his apartment, his phone rang. That is when he felt his whole world crumbling down. Leonard could not move as the police officer told him what had just happened. Leonard did not even have time to react but knew he would not be able to drive. So he rushed over across the hall and began to pound on the door.

"Really Leonard you do not have to knock multiple times. It's adorable when I do it..." Sheldon began to say after opening the door seeing his friend.

"Not now Sheldon, I need a ride to the hospital! Where's Amy?" Leonard did not mean to yell at his friend but he was frantic and need to be his wife

As soon as Amy heard her name she was in the doorway. Once Leonard said what was going all three where down the stairway, out the door, and in Amy's car. They were at the hospital on no time as Amy dropped Leonard off the door as her and Sheldon parked.

Leonard felt like he was about to go crazy since the nurse told him he would have to wait in the waiting room. Penny was being exaimed, so he paced around the waiting room, which drove Sheldon nuts.

Half a hour went by, now all their friends were now thier and Amy made sure her phone was close by to call Penny's parents with any news, when a doctor came through the emergency room doors. "Leonard Hofstadter?" He asked looking around the room.

Leonard turned and rushed over to tue doctor as the friends followed, all standing behind him. "Yes that's me. What is wrong with my wife?" He asked feeling panicked.

The doctor looked around figuring all the people surrounding his patients husband were family and loved ones so he just went ahead. "Well I am Doctor Peters," He began to introduce himself and then continued to tell about Penny's condition. What Leonard could comperhend was Penny had no broken bones, no internal bleeding to her body nor brain. But she did suffer a concussion to her frontel lobe which became swollen. Penny was in and out of consciousness but would be best if she was in a medical induced coma for twelve hours to let the brian heal and to see what damage was still there. Leonard concent to that once he asked Amy it was safe since she was a neurobiologist and onew the human brian. But then the doctor pulled Leonard aside and told him what else they found out. As, "There is one more thing, your wife is close to four weeks pregnant." came out of the doctor's mouth, Leonard would have never imagined he would hear those words.

Leonard had made it up icu and was the only one as for now to be with Penny. He was thankful the baby seemed to fine. He held her hand and talked to her. "I know you didn't want kids and we ended both decided not to due to my issues with my mother and you being terrified of raising another human being. But what the doctor told me, we probably conceived on Valentine's Day. We did get pretty drunk that night, so much we had to call into work the next morning since our hangovers were pretty bad. I hope you don't freak out when I tell you. Unless tou already knew and just did not how to tell me. Penny I want to be happy about this but I am also scared of loosing you both..."

The next twelve hours, Leonard barely moved except when Wyatt and Susan showed up. Wyatt sat with his daughter while Susan took Leonard to get something to eat. But all three were by her side when Penny started to wake up. It took her awhile, but when her vision became clear and confusion came over her, "Leonard?" she said with a shaky, horse voice.

Leonard came close to her, "Hey babe, I'm right here."

"What happened? Wait what happened?" Penny asked having anxiety become to take over.

"You were in a car accident and now in the ICU part of the hospital...Your mom and dad are here too."

Before Penny or Leonard could say anything else the doctor came in the room to do an exam and to take her for an MRI. Penny was starting to calm down and Leonard became less worried once the doctor told them the swelling went down but wanted to keep an eye on her due to her concession and pregnancy, check her behavior patterns, and motor skills for the any signs of change. Wyatt and Susan decided to give the couple some alone time as they went out for a late breakfast.

Leonard held her hands as he sat by her side, between kissing them or just resting his chin on them. "How are you feeling?" He finally asked.

"Like crap, I'm afraid to look at myself in the mirror." She said half joking but still gave her husband a small smile.

Leonard cracked a side smile, "Shouldn't matter because you're still beautiful too me."

Penny rolled her eyes toward her husband, "Laying in the charm there Hofstadter, they could have added alien replacement parts to me and you would still call me beautiful."

"Or even look hotter!" Leonard remarked wiggling his eyebrows making Penny chuckled.

"Only you would think that my stud." Which she gave Leonard a wink as he lifted his eyebrows upwards. She then got quiet as she noticed his eyes went towards her stomach. She sighed for a second. "So the doctor confirmed that I am indeed pregnant, huh?"

Leonard looked over at his wife's face as he knew that look. The same look she gave him through the years when reality hit her hard. "Yeah, are you mad?" He asked nervously.

"No, I know we did not plan him, but I'm not mad. I know you don't believe in the supernatural but after that truck hit me and my world went white, I met him." She then put her hands on top of her lower section of her abdomen as Leonard's laid stayed on her hands.

Leonard looked down at their hands and looked back up at his wife with a smile and tears in his eyes. "He?" Leonard choked out.

Penny nodded and proceeded to tell her husband what had happened. She knew he may have not believed in the supernatural but believed her. Leonard leaned over Penny and kissed her lower stomach and whispered, "Hi my Emmett!"


	30. Chapter 30: 12x16

**I loved this episode. If I was Penny I would have down the exact same thing. Plus it reminded me of older episodes. But now I give you my idea what happened afterwards. By the way thank you to the ones who review. I don't own TBBT.** **Continuation of Season 12x16**

Penny came through the door noticing Leonard was putting his own game of Dungeon and Dragons away. She still contianed her smile from her evening. As Penny closed the door and had her back to her husband, she almost jumped when he spoke. "Looked like you had fun?"

Penny turned and her smile was a guilty one now. "Yeah I did. You know Bill was super nice. He reminded me of my grandpa..." She noticed the smile amd the chuckle coming from Leonard.

"And Joe?" Leonard asked with arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. He was now sitting in the chiar after putting the game in box.

Penny bit her lip trying to hid her giggle. "Yeah he smelled amazing!" She now walked over and sat in "Sheldon's spot."

Leonard frowned, shook his head and with a gentle look to his wife, "Well I'm glad you had fun." Leonard got up, leaned over and kissed the top of Penny's head. The he walked towards the kitchen.

Penny tilted he head feeling confused, "Really, that's it?" She then got up following her husband. "No, why did you have to rub it my face that we girls played D and D after I screwed up?"

"No, really I'm glad you had fun. I deserver after Wil asked me not to tell. Even it was you." Leonard confessed, turning to get two drinks out of the fridge.

Penny sighed as she sat on a stool leaning over the island. "About that, I told Wil it really wasn't your fault because I was the one who could not keep your secert."

Leonard turned and handed Penny a water, hardly believing his ow. wife would throw herself under the bus. "Really?"

Penny told her husband what she told Wil and how it came to Penny not keeping a secret. "So Wil decided to give you another shot but I will be playing too. Just that we can not tell our friends Wil is willing to do this. Amy and Bernadette freaked out Joe some so that's why I can not tell them I was invited back. The reason he asked me back I acted like I didn't care of his friends were celeberties even it took evey ounce to keep my cool with Joe and Kareem so close." She confessed winking at Leonard, taking her drink from his hand.

"Awe, I do have the best wife!" Leonard grinned coming around the island and giving Penny a peck on the lips.

"Yeah you do! So how you going to show me I am the best wife?" Penny asked with excitement raising her eyebrows.

Leonard wrapped his arms around Penny's waist as she was still sitting on the stool. But she had her hands on Leonard's shoulder's waiting for an answer. Leonard knew this so he took his time to answer as he looked up at the ceiling and acted like he was thinking, "Hmmmm?" He looked back at his wife as she slapped his shoulders playfully and gave Leonard an eyeroll. Leonard chuckled, "Okay, okay, how about I take you to the House of Pies. You can pick any slice you want."

"Mmmm! Sounds like good to me. Then maybe I can give you another kind of dessert?" Penny could not help but give Leonard a wink.

Leonard nodded repeatedly until his lips reached his wife's. "Yes, please!" Then finally kissed each other.

Penny slid down the stool, grabbed Leonard's hand after he let go her. She grabbed the keys and lead her husband out the door.


	31. Popcorn

**Here is a small side story. Here is what if Leonard scared Penny. Got the idea from my husband watching "Ghost Adventures." I don't own TBBT nor Ghost Adventures.**

 **Popcorn**

Penny was home by herself. It was a Saturday evening and she had been working on her new sales pitch since Leonard left at two to fix his laser. Penny had dinner with Amy and Sheldon, but came back early due to she had did not want to be involved the lastest science discussion between those two. Penny noticed it was eight at night and was getting hungry again. So she decided to finish her pitch Sunday and make her favorite snack, popcorn.

Once she threw the bag in the microwave, Penny poured her a glass of wine. She decided to let the bag of popcorn cool down for a minute, Penny went to the bedroom and got her pajamas on.

As she was ready for bed and came back out she decided to watch a movie. So Penny sat on the couch with her snack and her favorite drink. After five minutes she settled for the television show, "Ghost Adventures." Certainly a show Leonard would make fun of her if he caught her watching it, he would tell her ghost were not real. The paranormal was fiction to Leonard just like his comic books were. But tonight Penny was in a mood to be scared. So she turned off her lights and sat in Sheldon's spot with her legs tucked under her while the bowl of popcorn in her lap and the glass of wine on the coffee table.

Leonard was hoping Penny would not be too upset he was just coming home at ten at night. They had plans until Friday afternoon one of his grad students messed up his new laser. So their plans got moved to Sunday.

He slowly opened the door to be quite an noticed all the lights were off but saw the television was still on. As he opened the door more he saw Penny was really into whatever she was watching. So he quietly shut the door and kept watching, Penny's eyes never left the television and kept eating her popcorn. Leonard walked behind her and noticing she was watching one of those reality haunting shows. He just shook his head with an eyeroll that his wife believed this stuff. Then a smug smile spread across his face. He slowly laid his hands on her shoulders and leaned over her ear and whispered into ear as quick, "Hey I'm home."

Next thing Leonard knew was popcorn went flying in the air as did the bowl and Penny flew off the couch with a high pitched scream. The light flipped on, Penny looked pissed with a, "You're an ass!" Then the bowl came down and hit Leonard on top of his head.

Penny burst out laughing as she came to her husband. She made sure he was okay as Leonard rubbed his head. Then they looked around the floor with popcorn spilled all over. "Dammit Leonard, all my popcorn is now wasted."

Leonard pulled his wife into him. "I'm sorry. How about I will buy you a big bucket tommorow when we go see the movie?"

Penny raised an eyebrow with an unamused look on her face as she crossed her arms. "Fine, but as for right now you're going to clean up my popcorn. That way I get to watch the cute tussie of yours, since you decide to scare me."


	32. Chapter 32: Continuation of 12x17

**Even it was a short scene with Leonard and Penny it was still cute. Anyways I wrote a chapter on how Penny really does love and care for Leonard. I don't own TBBT and of you don't want spoilers don't read if you have not seen this episode yet.**

 **Continuation** **of 12x17**

"Hey Sweetie, hows your weekend going?" Penny asked over facetime with Leonard. She noticed he was home but seemed in one of his moppy moods. "You miss me, don't you?" Penny smiled with a wink.

"Yeah I guess..." Leonard told her with a shrug. He was still feeling upset with his mother but didn't want to damper Penny's mood. From the sound of it she was having a great weekend dispite the little argument with Bernadette.

Penny frowned at Leonard's actions seeming really not paying attention. She sighed heavily. "What is going on? When I left you seemed happy? What happened?"

"Alright, once Bernadette finds out she will be pissed. But Sheldon bought this book Amy pointed out to him and well turns out we made a game out of experimenting on Halley and Michael." Leonard had a very displeased look on his face.

Penny blinked a few times then tilted her head with an eyebrow raised, "Really? Now I'm glad I decided not to have kids."

"Nothing like that, the kids thought it was a game too...Anyways I had a sudden flashback of my childhood..." Suddenly he stared off in space again.

Penny lowered her head and shook it profoundly. Then looked back up at her phone. "Leonard?"

He heard his name since Penny was usually the one who could bring him back to reality. "Yeah."

"Let me guess you called Beverly?" Penny asked still raising her eyebrow. She watched her husband nod. Penny rolled her eyebrow. "What happened?" She just had to ask because for the next five minutes she heard what her mother inlaw told her husband. She even heard Bernadette yell from the bedroom, "You did what?" Penny only guessed Howard was on trouble. Then "I'm gonna ring his neck!" Only meaning the other person she could think Bernadette was mad at now was Sheldon. But then brought her attention back to Leonard.

"I thought she really meant it until she admitted her experiment was not over yet. Meaning me!" Leonard said feeling upset once more.

Penny gave him a soft smile, wishing she could give Leonard a hug right now and yell at Beverly at the same time. That is one thing Beverly did not like, her favorite daughter in-law being upset with her. "Sweetie, I will be home tomorrow afternoon. It was going to be tomorrow evening but the sounds of it Bernadette will want to be home sooner to kill Sheldon and Howard. So how about we do whatever you want?" She gave her husband a sexy wink.

"Really? Even watch a movie with commentary and subtitles?" Leonard perked up suddenly knowing his wife was trying her best to make him feel better.

"Sure..." Came out of Penny's mouth with now a fake smile knowing how much two things annoyed her but she wanted to make her husband feel better. They talked a few more minutes and told each other they loved each other. But as they hung up she made a quick call to Beverly. She was going to get an earful and it was not going to be pleasant.


	33. Chapter 33: Only Leonard

**This will probably be my last chapter for awhile about Penny about being Pregnant. I had to get it out there. But there are so many out there, so I hope you guys enjoy it. I don't own TBBT.**

 **Only Leonard**

Penny knew this procedure like clock work. She knew the chances were slim but here she was again five days late. The first time it happened to Penny is when she was sixteen.

After that she never had a missed period.

But it was much later when she had to take another test. She was twenty-three going on twenty-four and just started a new relationship. It was just not any guy though. It was her neighbor and one she would consider her best friend, Leonard. They had been only dating a few months when Penny was six days late. Thank goodness it was negative. Yet Penny knew Leonard would be there and be the perfect father. He would do the right thing and marry her. Leonard would make an amazing husband. But neither one were ready for Parenthood nor marriage.

Penny's third time she had taken a pregnancy test was right after she had broken up with Leonard. The biggest regret in her life and if she was pregnant, she would have Leonard to herself again. Leonard would take her back. The one thing that scared her was would she still have her commitment issues and worked her issues with Leonard. She cried herself to sleep when the test became negative.

Penny dated and yet never had another pregnancy scare. Then Leonard dated and she thought Leonard was gone for good. What if he got his new girlfriend pregnant? Then they would have been married. Penny would no longer have her chance to be with Leonard back. Only if she became pregnant before their breakup.

Months passed and Leonard asked her on a real date. Things were slow. After four months, her and Leonard were intimate once more until he proposed in bed. Things got weird yet they still were intimate. She almost ended things again until someone else wanted him. Leonard was hers and she was going to prove that. It was sometime after Halloween when she was late again. Negative it read.

Time passed again and she finally admitted to Leonard she loved him. Then he had to leave for the sea. Leonard was gone for five weeks when Penny ended up taken another pregnancy test. It was always with Leonard. She was glad it was home. She would not anyone else getting her pregnant, yet the thought scared her still. Leonard would of course would be an amazing dad but her being a mom worried her. She did not want to fail at that too. She was about to tell Leonard over video chat she could be pregnant but stopped when once again the next said not pregnant. Penny almost could feel a sting of saddness and disapointment.

Leonard came home and she just loved him more. She thought she failed to romance him. That is why she gave him the box, her Leonard box. Why did she have it, well because those things came from Leonard. She loved him even back when they first dated. "Is that a pregnancy test?" He asked.

"Yeah, I only saved the first one." Penny admitted to him like it was no big deal.

"Um how many has there been?" Leonard asked scratching the back of his head while giving her a very confused look.

So Penny told him. He wanted from now on when she took one. Leonard wanted to be there for her so they could be there for each other.

Penny did not have a pregnancy scare for a long while. She bought the test weeks after their redo prom. Penny remembered that night very well, very much after prom was over. She made sure Leonard had experienced after prom rituals. Something he would never forget. Penny came home to Leonard cooking dinner in 4B. Which was normal since he lived there part time. It was not until after dinner she told him she bought a test. He smiled ear to ear. But she wished she never bought the test. It might have been negative and she was relieved, but the look on Leonard's face broke her heart. She could tell he was disappointed, so she dicided to have that talk with Leonard. They both agreed they would try after they had been married five to six years. Penny would think she should be emotional ready for a baby by then. Leonard just was happy Penny thought about it.

It came up a few times on having babies after they were married. The third time it did, Penny changed her mind. A baby was a big deal and mentally she knew she would never be able to be ready for that kind of commitment. Becoming a mom felt like she would screw up eventually. She did not want to put Leonard through that even of it broke hos heart. Which it did and she felt she was going to lose Leonard. He should have left but he was a faithful husband and supported her decision. Then the whole donation thing rocked their marriage once more. Penny might not agreed of it was Zack or not she tried her hardest to support him.

Things became tougher when her dad came for a visit. Not only she was letting Leonard down but also her dad. Penny hated feeling like a huge disappointment to the two special guys in her life. But yet they both supported her. What surprised her was Leonard chanfed his mind on the donation and which he did not know was deep down Penny did not want it to happen and she would be the only one making him a dad.

The subject did not surface for a long while. But the subject would sneak up on her in her head when they had to watch Howard and Bernadette kids for a few hours. Or just seeing Leonard playing with their friends kids. Or the day Leonard's sister and her family came for a visit. Lenard's sister second oldest bonded with Leonard. Penny saw that side of Leonard he was missing out on. Plus she had to admit to herself she was not so bad with kids. But having a kid still terrified her.

So now she stood over the sink just staring down at the pregnancy test. She almost forgot how it felt waiting for the results. It did not take two minutes for the results. The results just not show up in thirty seconds. They had to be wrong. "Pregnant." So she turned her attention to the second test, "Pregnant." She shook her head. So Penny looked at the third test, "Pregnant." Okay, it was obvious the test were not wrong and she was really pregnant. She took a deep breath and gathered the test. Penny knew things seemed scary now and did not want kids, yet this baby was half Leonard and half her. All of sudden Penny felt a rush of love. She would make sure nothing happened to this baby and knew Leonard would be so happy. She could do this as long Leonard was with her. So she took a deep breath, with the tests in her hand, Penny opened the door and began to walk out to the living room watching Leonard play a video game. "Hey Leonard can we talk?" Is all she asked as he paused his game giving her his full attention. Like from the beginning, she could not imagine any one else except Leonard. He was the only one she could see any kind of future with.


	34. Chapter 34: Relationship Goals

**Relationship Goals**

 **1: Dancing** **in your underwear. Even it means your husband decides to do a certain dance move causing him a asthma attack.**

 **2: Driving around in a batmobile and pretending to be Batman and Robin**

 **3: Dressing up as your husband's favorite characters and role-playing in bed together.**

 **4: Taking a trip middle of winter to Switzerland and having a snowball fight, building a snowman, and making snow angels. Even trying to catch a snowflake on their tongues.**

 **5: Having a food fight midde of dinner and somehow ending up making love on "Sheldon's Spot."**

 **6: Reading comic books out loud in bed just to add eextra spark in bed even though its not needed.**

 **7: Making breakfast for one another. His favorite is her french toast. Her favorite is his Belgium walffles.**

 **8: Taking walks and seeing older couples holding hands hoping one day that would be them. Or over hearing younger couples pass bye wishing that they were going to be like them.**

 **9: He wearing Spock ears with an elf and her wearing reindeer antlers just be in the Christmas Spirit. Along with singing off tune to Christmas songs together. Then wearing matching Grinch pajamas on Christmas Eve into Christmas morning. Leonard had hoped to add a child to this mix, but before that happened it was one dog, then dog number two, and finally a few years later their son. They just did know that yet.**

 **10: Binge watching a new television show all weekend long. Yet it meant they decided to be lazy and no chores but nothing compared to being cuddled up to one another.**

Penny looked at her list and titled it, "Our things." The list was longer than this and Penny was not even close being done. She smiled and decided to close up her journal for the night. She then grabbed it and walked to their bedroom. At first she turned looking at the bed and saw her sick yet sleeping husband. That was another thing and would just jot it down someother time. When they were sick, they would tease each other about it, yet made sure they were taken care of. She shook her head at the thought because usually how she was the one would get sick after Leonard due to she had a hard enough time keeping her hands off of him. But she would make sure their friends would not know about that because that would be another thing they would be make fun of. Penny leaned over and kissed Leonard's forehead. She suddenly felt bad as his fever seemed to be still very present. Penny sighed and tiptoed to the closet, and opening it. She tucked her journal under her arm, and reached for a certain box. She then sat it on her chair, and opened it up. Still to this day were items in there from long time ago to more recent. Penny then placed her journal in the box and closed it, the box was placed back in the closet. She then decided if Leonard was feeling better she would let him read the list she made and let him add to it.


	35. Chapter 35: Not You're Typical Day

**Just an idea. Hope you enjoy. I don't own TBBT. Just miss having a new episode this week and last.**

Penny flew through the doors of the Emergency room. All she remembered was finishing up a sale at a doctor's office, her phone ringing, and once answered she heard on the other end, "Ummm Penny, its Howard. Leonard is on his way to the E.R. One of his grade students might have cut off one of Leonard toes with a laser!"

Penny never felt so panicked in her life and was surprised she was not stopped by a cop for speeding. She rushe to the information desk and told the nurse who she was and her husband should be back there. Penny put the fear into that woman as she did to her sales team, just so she could be with Leonard.

Penny almost felt bad as she could tell she almost had the young woman tears, but dammit that was her husband back there and who knows what actually happened. As the nurse walked her back quickly, in front of Penny's eyes was a high of morphine Leonard with his left foot propped up in heavy gauze. "Hey there's my pretty lady!" Leonard expressed quite loudly as he nudged his male nurse. "Am I right, or am I right?"

The male nurse turned towards the door and saw his co-worker and Penny, as he looked quite uncomfortable. "Um, yes you are." The male nurse said turning back to Leonard. "Now just try to relax Doctor Hofstadter as much a possible why we reattach your middle toe."

"So it is true..." Penny finally said walking in and standing next to Leonard. His nurse let Penny know the laser made a clean cut so attaching it back on would not be a problem along it was put on ice right away. His toe would be wrapped up for a few weeks but would be like an accident never happened. She lifted an eyebrow as Leonard looked up her with his childish smile. "Why did you let a grad student cut off your toe?" She asked looking down at him.

"Training of course... Wow you're really pretty! We should get married..." Leonard said cheerfully.

Penny bit her lip hiding laughter and rolled her eyes. She sat next to him facimg him placing a hand on her shoulder as she become serious, "Leonard, sweetie we are already married."

Leonard's eyes became big and moth gaped open with surprise, "Really...wow! How?" He frowned feeling confused at her.

"You idiot, we dated and got engaged, which led us to getting married...twice. You're higher than a kite right now aren't you?" Penny asked crossing her arms with her eyebrow still raised.

"Shhhh. Come closer." Leonard saying as he curled his finger towards him as Penny leaned in. "Yeah I am... I think I'm secretly Batman... But don't tell Sheldon." He then began to laugh with a rolling chuckle.

"Wow! You are diffently something right now." Penny confessed as she patted her husband's head. By that time the nurse came in and told they were ready for surgery so Leonard could have his toe back on. Which only made Leonard laugh more.

"Toe, I lost a toe..." Leonard blurted out with a smile but began to freak out. "No no no... A toe! I lost a toe! Oh how am going to walk again!"

Penny leaned forward and hugged her husband. "Hey you're going to fine and of course you're goong to be able to walk. You will act like it never happened."

But with that Leonard forgot already what had happened and hugged his wife a little tighter. "Mmmm, you smell like green apples. l like apples. I'm hungry now. I want to eat you."

Penny was grateful just then,since she knew what Leonard was implying, the nurse came back and prepared Leonard for surgery and was glad he was knocked out before they even left the room. That was on Penny's request since she was sure the surgeon did not want to deal with a high Leonard.

Penny called Bernadette to let her know what was going on. Bernadette gave her the next few days off to take care of Leonard. Boy those days would be very long days. She then let Howard and Raj that Leonard was going to be okay. Raj asked Penny if they could call Leonard stumpy now. Penny laughed but told him now anyway. Penny was very grateful Amy and Sheldon where in Texas visiting Mary otherwise Sheldon would be trying to go back to the O.R. making sure they were putting Leonard's toe back on right.

Once Leonard was out and was in recovery, he was still high off the morphine. After an hour he was released and still being high Penny could not leave him be. Even going to the drugstore to get his pain meds, Penny turned her back for a second and Leonard was gone. But soon found him playing in the toy isle pushing all the bottons on the superheros, making them fight each other, while sitting on the floor. She grabbed his crutches and set them up and then told him to put up the toys. At first he told her no but she bribed him that they would stop at the comic book store for a new comic. Only of he was good rest of the time.

The real challenge was the stairs at their apartment building. "Screw the crutches." She blurted out and Leonard leaned against her helping him up the stairs. Which brought back memories for the both of them when he shot his Reebok shoe and got an ouchy on his pinky toe. Once Penny put him to bed she went back to get his crutches. As she was back in her apartment she flopped down on the couch and sighed with exhaustion but was thankful Leonard did not suffer a more serious injury, she just had to put up with him being loopy with pain meds for the next few weeks. At least they could watch the video of him in the emergency room over and over again once he was more incoherent, for a good laugh, well for Penny anyways.


	36. Chapter 36: Not Your Typical Day Part 2

**It has been hard to write and update. It's hard to believe TBBT is almost over, which makes it hard to write. On a happier note I noticed I started my first story over a year ago. I love writing alternative stories for Lenny as I do like to write continuations of episodes/ in between short stories. Anyways here is part two from my last chapter. Enjoy and I don't own TBBT.** **Not Your Typical Day Part 2**

Leonard had been laid up at home for the past week after reattaching his toe. He had to wear a special boot and put no weight on his foot, which made Leonard walk with crutches. The other thing he did not like was having his whole foot throb in pain and having to take pain killers. Which would leave him in a state Penny found it hilarious and take selfies with him and post on her Instagram account.

That all began her finally posting the videos of him high from the morphine in the hospital and drug store on Penny's stories on Instagram. Leonard got quite a bit of grief the next day from Howard, Raj, and Bernadette. Yet somehow Leonard took it and just let it go because it made his wife happy. He had to let Penny have this since she was the one taking care of him and putting up with him when he was in pain.

Leonard just wished those pictures and videos did not lead video chat from his mom whom anaylized his attitude. Also his brother and sister left comments on Penny's Instagram thay where not so pleasing. But he tired his best taking his wife's advice and ignored their comments. Even though she did give Leonard a hard time about it.

Dispite all that, Penny was a pretty good care taker. The first few days she took off so she was there for Leonard and made sure he did not get out of bed without her help. She always made his foot was propped up when he was in bed or laying on the living room couch.

By the third day Sheldon and Amy arrived home. Of course Sheldon complained that he did not like Leonard had his head on his spot. Then there was also where Leonard wished he had a more serious injury because Sheldon would not shut up about what diseases Leonard could die from now he had an injury to the foot. Gangrene was on top of Sheldon's list. Leonard thought he was going to go crazy that day since Sheldon insisted Penny to go back to work and he took care of Leonard. Sheldon even typed up a quick a non complain while I take care of you agreement. Penny of course found it hilarious.

Leonard was glad when time came when he could return to work. The night before he did though, Leonard and Penny were laying in bed. He turned to lay on his side as he watched his wife read some gossip magazine. "So are you sad you don't have to take care of me or come home to check up on me anymore?" He asked trying to sound sad.

Penny sat down her magazine, turned her head to look at her husband. Her look was deadpan as she bit her bottom lip. With a sincere sounding voice, "Of course. you really was a very good patient."

Leonard whole face lit up with a big grin, "Really? Hmm, does this patient get rewarded for being a good boy Doctor Penny?" He said wiggling his eyebrows.

Penny let out a quick laugh, then lifted an eyebrow, "Doctor Penny? I like the sound of that... So yes, yes you do get rewarded Hofstadter." Before Penny could say or do anything else all she saw was her magazine fly across the room and Leonard kissing her all over.


	37. Continuation 12x18

**Penny: "Sorry, sometimes I forget your smart because your so sexy."**

 **Leonard: "That sounds about right."**

 **I really liked this episodes even though it really wasn't Lenny centered. Seems like we will get that in the last few episodes. I'm not a huge Shamy fan but love when Lenny is there supporting their friends. The few scenes we did get of Lenny were so them. Penny sneaking on her phone so she could sound smart was classic Penny. But anyways here is my insight on what might have happened afterwards.** **By the way at the end it is up to your imagination what happens.**

 **Continuation of** **12x18**

Penny went after Amy to the restroom to see if she was okay after her outburst. Leonard stayed by Sheldon's side not really knowing what to say or do next since Doctor Pemberton and Doctor Campbell left acting like nothing happened. Then Professor Siebert went off with the Nobel Laureates to discuss the whole situation. Once Penny had talked to Amy and calmed her down, they came out and each couple went their separate ways.

While in the short drive home, Leonard finally said something, "Um, so how was Amy?" he asked giving hos wife an uncertain look.

Penny turned he head with a small smile, "She is okay now but more embarrassed and worried she might have ruined their chances even more. I just gave her a hug and told her maybe things will work out since Doctor Pemberton and Doctor Campbell been exposed now and no matter what we are there for her and Sheldon. Amy didn't say much after that."

Leonard looked at Penny for a quick second and grabbed her hand. He then brought it up to his lips an kissed it. His eyes were back on the road as he held Penny's hand in his that now laid in his lap. "You know you are a good friend, right?" Leonard heard his wife's respond with a I try my best then he continued as he drove. "You are and never forget that. But anyways what would you like to do now the reception got over earlier than expected and we are dressed up? Your sexy smart guy is up for anything."

Penny let Leonard let go of her hand as he needed to use both hands now driving. But she left her hand stay on his inner thigh, which made Leonard swallow hard, which only made Penny smile big. She loved how she still had that affect on him. Then raised an eyebrow as an idea came to her. Penny sat up some to tuck her legs underneath her and leaned over. She then whispered into Leonard's ear.

Leonard almost couldn't believe his ears and he reacted by swallowing hard again but with a childish grin on his face. He looked at his wife once more as they came to a red light and suddenly putting on his turn signal the opposite way of thier apartment. "I am not opposed to that idea one bit." As he watched Penny's response he knew he answer was very satisfying.


	38. Chapter 38: Husband and Wife

**Could not resist but write this short story. Enjoy! I don't own TBBT. Thank you to everyone who writes review because I love reading them.** **Husband and Wife**

 **Leonard:**

Leonard had been waiting all day to get home to finally watch the new Star Wars movie trailer. As he walked through the door, he suddenly frowned after putting his keys in the bowl and closing the door. It looked like Penny tried to cook something due to smokey and burnt smell. He put down his bag and began to walk towards the kitchen. "Penny?" Hes called out his name becoming cautious not knowing where she was or what kind of mood she was in.

"Here," is all he heard from her. He walked towards her voice and as he peeked around the corner, there was his wife. Leonard suddenly felt concerned as he saw Penny sitting on the floor and as she looked up at him, she was wiping tears from her face.

"What happened?" Leonard asked as he began to sit on the floor next to her. He wrapped his arm around Penny's shoulder and pulled her into a hug.

"I was going to surprise you and make you dinner..." She told him and barried her head into his neck and began to cry all over again.

Leonard couldn't help but smirk a little to see Penny in this state. But this is how she been for the past week ever since they found they were expecting. "Awe!!" He began with a little chuckle in his voice which he received a disapproving look from his wife. He put his hands up in defense, "Okay sorry, just adjusting to you being emotional over little things. But hey it's the thought that counts." With Penny giving him a smile, he pulled her back in a hug. "How about you start all over again and this time I help?" Leonard asked as he felt Penny nod against his shoulder. He smiled and couldn't wait what the next thirty-four weeks had ahead of them.

 **Penny:**

 **A Week Prior-**

She turned her head over at her husband, who also was reading in bed. He was reading some science article on his tablet as she was reading the latest sex tips in Cosmopolitan. She didn't know how to tell him because she was sure Leonard had gotten use to the idea not having kids. Penny was certian she did not want any either, but now she never felt so happy. She was sure happened when they both had stressful days at work and took their frustration in bed yet completely forgetting any kind of protection. Penny knew something was wrong when she felt sick all day and every thing she did she just felt clumsy.

She sighed as she closed her magazine. There was no scense of reading since Penny's mind was on something else. She turned to her side and began to run her finger up and down Leonard's arm. She grinned as she watched her husband shiver but continued reading. Penny rolled her eyes as her distraction was not working on her husband. So she just shrugged her shoulders and blurted it out. "I'm pregnant."

"That's nice." is all Leonard said back as his eyes never left his tablet.

Penny sucked in her lip with a smile as her words finally sunk in. Leonard frowned as he slowly lowered his device. He turned his head towards his wife looking very confused, "Wait...What?"

"You heard me." Penny replied keeping a deadpan look towards her husband.

Penny sighed as she closed her magazine


	39. Continuation 12x19

**Just an idea what thos couple did while they waited for Amy and Sheldon during the whole sensory deprivation tank. Yes it is short but hope you guys like it anyways. I don't own TBBT.**

 **Continuation 12x19**

Leonard and Penny walked out of the room while thier friends tried to relax in a sensory deprivation tank for an hour. Once the receptionist walked off Penny turned to her husband with her hands on her hips with a sigh. Leonard frowned at her in confusion, "What?" He asked as he tilted his head.

"Well do we stay here and wait for them to come out those Lady Gaga egg vesels or we go find something to do?" As she was looking for an answer from her husband, Penny's hands went to her hips to her arms being crossed.

Somehow Leonard frowned harder, "Lady Gaga vesel? I was thinking more of Mork's Orkan space ship..." He smiled knowing a pop culture fact but notice the frown on Penny's face. "You know that show where Robin Williams was an alien?" He then noticed by Penny's facial expression she was less impressed. "Anyways not important...Well we can stay here and see if Sheldon freaks out or there was a laser tag across the road..." Leonard smiled at his suggestion.

Penny tried holding back a smile with an eyebrow raised looking her husband up and down. Then finally grinned ear to ear. "I will beat your ass my little wheezy man!" She turned and hurried out of the building.

It took Leonard a second to realize what just happened. Once he did he rushed after his wife claiming he was going to take her down.

Forty-five minutes later they were returning their equipment both with smiles on their faces. As they began to head over to see their friends, Penny nudged her husband, "I told you I would kick your ass..."

Leonard gave her a deadpan look as he frowned at her, "Phhhft! that's because I let you."

"Whatever makes you feel manly..." Penny giggled and she gave her husband a wink all while they held hands crossing the road.


	40. Continuation 12x20

**I really loved this episode. Penny was being an awesome supportive wife. Even though she got scared if they had to end up moving. But I love this side of Leonard and it drove Sheldon crazy. Enjoy as I don't own TBBT nor this amazing t.v. couple.** **Continuation 12x20**

Penny was getting out of the shower when she had finally heard Leonard come through the door and also Sheldon. She frowned on why Sheldon was with him but shrugged it off. Penny then proceeded to get dressed for bed.

As she did, she was surprised Leonard did go through the soul cycling. Not because Penny begged him to go because she was so proud of him becoming that take charge Leonard. It became a major turn on for her. Nor to please Penny. The reason he decided to go was he could not think of anything else and he wanted to. "Who knows it could be fun? Something we could do as a couple?" Leonard had told his wife.

But now she was not so sure if that was a good idea. Penny gave him credit because he did so well in the cycling class not even needing his inhaler. But when they arrived home, Penny felt bad because Leonard could barley walk and only made it to the third floor. That is when Leonard sat on the stair step and told her to leave him behind. Penny wanted to help Leonard on their last flight of stairs but he insisted staying there and never moving again.

As Penny walked out of the bathroom, she saw her husband laying on the couch and no Sheldon to be seen. So she walked over to Leonard and noticed his eyes were closed as she looked down at him. Penny raised an eyebrow and hands on her hips. "I thought you were never moving again?"

Leonard opened an eye and saw his wife. Then closed his eye again and leaned his head back on the pillow. "Yeah but I got tired of Sheldon telling me all the different things Hulk could be made out of. So he helped me walk up the stairs and onto the couch. Surprising he is actual quite stronger he leads people to believe... By the way, my legs feel like they are still on fire!"

Penny rolled her eyes and walked to the end of the couch and leaned over a little. She then placed her hands on Leonard's knees. "Let me stretch you out." Before Leonard could say no Penny pushed her husband's knees towards his chest. She had to bite her lip from smiling and laughter as Leonard groaned in pain.

Penny had her husband's legs stretched out and Leonard grunted every cuss word, which Penny could not hold back her laughter since her husband was not one to cuss much. She then helped him up and helped him into the shower since Penny promised Leonard the hot water would help loosen his muscles.

Penny laid in bed as she played on her phone when she saw Leonard walk in from the corner of her eye. She put down her phone as she looked at Leonard who was in his robe and his wet hair slicked back. "How you feel now?" She asked him.

Leonard smiled at her as he began to take off hos robe, now leaving him in his t-shirt and boxers. "Better, a point where my legs don't feel like they are going to fall off. Thank you by the way." He said as he crawled on bed next to his wife.

Penny turned to her side so she could face Leonard and began to rub his arm. "You know that is physically impossible for you legs to fall off..."

"I'm well aware, but if I have to do that again, afterwards I will just have you cut my legs off. Better than dealing with that kind of pain..." Leonard tried to give her a serious look but failed as he smiled ear to ear.

Penny rolled her eyes, "Yeah don't temp me. The pain from cutting off your legs might give me too much pleasure... Speaking of pleasure, you wanna have sex?" She asked as she leaned in and began to kiss Leonard's neck.

Leonard let out a sigh and closed his eyes. "As much as that sounds really good right now I don't think I could even try." As he told his wife, he began to rub Penny's back with both hands.

Penny grinned ear to ear as she looked up at Leonard. She loved how it took a lot for her husband to resist her. "Don't worry Hofstadter, I got this. Between standing up for yourself and putting effort into soul cycling tonight has quite turned me on. All you do is just lay there and enjoy yourself..."

"Well I can't say no to that..." Leonard confessed as his eyes were still closed but as he gave a smug smile, Penny were already on his.


	41. Continuation 12x21: Sorta

**This is just an idea what Leonard and Penny eventually could do together as a couple. Anyways enjoy and I don't own TBBT nor these amazing characters.** **Continuation 12x21** : **Sorta**

Penny suggested that her and Leonard take out Amy and Sheldon since Pemberton was out for the Noble Prize of Physics for super-asymmetry and chances for Campbell out was highly possible also. After dinner though, Leonard wanted a little alone time with his wife and was glad Amy and Sheldon took separate cars. "Where we going?" Penny asked as Leonard passed their apartment complex as she turned her head frowning in confusion towards her husband.

Leonard glanced over at his wife placing his right hand on top of Penny's left knee. He then gave her a big grin. "Maybe it's a surprise?" Leonard look became very smug.

Penny raised an eyebrow, "Really? Hmm we'll see..." Shen crossed her arms seeing to get a rise out of her husband.

"Hey, I still got it. I'm still your romance ninja..." Leonard suddenly felt frustrated that it seemed his wife did not have faith in him. "As you would put it, I'm going to romance your ass off!"

"Okay, okay. I will patiently wait to see what you have up your sleeve Hofstadter." Penny told him with a chuckle, putting up her hands up in defense.

Forty five minutes later Leonard pulled up to a parking spot, which Penny realized exactly where they were, ot being sunset. "What are we doing here?" She asked looking confused towards Leonard.

"Take off your shoes." Is all Leonard said as he began to take off hos own along with his socks. He them tilted his head some and wonderd why Penny had not taken her shoes off yet. "Come on Mrs. Hofstadter, the night is still young."

"Oh what the hell!" Penny blurted as she kicked off her heels and shrugged her shoulders.

Leonard grinned and asked her to stay put. He opened the door after grabbing his keys and phone. She could not believe Leonard was barefoot but hey it was the beach. Penny watched and saw him open the trunk of his car. It looked like he grabbed a blanket and came around opening the passenger door. He asked for Penny hand and she rolled her eyes but was happy to take it. Then they walked arm and arm down to the beach. Penny kept bugging Leonard what he had planned but he would not give in.

Then she felt really confused when she saw a certain part of the beach disganated spot was closed off to the public. Then Leonard asked Penny to stop and as she did, he laid down the blanket and she saw a few men walk towards her. She nugded her husband and was certain they were going to ask to leave. Leonard smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist, "Not at all, those are a few marine biologist that work at Cal Tech. They told me what was going on tonight and could not pass this moment up with you." He then introduced Penny to tue scientist.

"Come closer you don't want to miss this, it should happen soon." One scientist told the couple but only making Penny more confused.

"Oh my gosh! It's baby sea turtles what we watching for!" Penny became extactic as they came to stand behind the barrier, giving Leonard a small peck on the lips.

"I'm guessing you like my surprise?" Leonard asked his wife with a smug smile.

"What does this tell you?" Penny placed both hands on Leonard's cheek and this time gave him a passionate kiss.

As they watched with the marine biologist and volunteers from the aquarium, Leonard and Penny found out this was a rare moment for leatherback sea turtles to be hatching on Long Beach. Then it began, little turtles started digging their was up from the sand and rushing to the ocean as everyone cheered them on. Leonard looked over to his wife and saw a few tears roll down her face. He smiled knowing Penny becoming tearful was not something she did often, but he knew he did good. This moment was going to be a moment Penny would never forget.


	42. Chapter 42: A Different Kind of Family

**An idea that came to mind. I'm not sure if I will write it into it's own stand alone story since the series is almost over. Let me know in the comments. Enjoy as I don't own TBBT. As for Leonard's sister name, I just guessed what it was.**

 **A Different Kind of Family**

Leonard looked over at his wife and smiled as she slept. The start of today was a big step for the both of them. They were on their way to New Jersey to say their last goodbye's to his sister Catherine whom had been battling cancer for a year and now she was just days away from losing her battle. The unfortunate was Cathrine had already lost her husband in a car accident four months prior. Not to Leonard's surprise, since it was Cathrine, of course his mom Beverly stepped in and hired a home health care nurse and a nanny to watch over Catherine's sons.

Two months prior is when Leonard received a call from Beverly asking him and Penny to come to New Jersey. That is when Catherine asked them to be her sons guardians. Beverly agreed seeing Leonard and Penny were family and had no children themselves. Cathrine did not ask Michael due to his wife and him already had six children. Beverly would have taken her boys in but Cathrine did not want a nanny raising them. As for Alfred he was enjoying retirement and traveling the world with his new wife.

Leonard pulled his wife into a separate room and faced her as he held her hands. "I know you said you didn't want to be a mom but these boys well they need us. If we don't..."

Penny let go of one of Leonard's hand and put a finger on his lips, "I know, I get it. It's like I'm not biologically their mom and never want to replace Cathrine as their mom. I think I can do this even five boys ranging from the ages of ten through two is a lot to adjust to. But what you went through growing up you don't want your nephews to go through that either."

"That's my girl. You have so much love to give and they need that right now. Also you know that means we would have to move out of our apartment and buy a house." Leonard was very surprised Penny was going along with this.

Penny knew and the next day Catherine's lawyer drew up adoption papers. But would not gain custody of the boys until the day when Cathrine passed away.

So when they returned home to Pasadena, Leonard began to house hunt for their new home. But as they would go look at houses, Penny would always find something wrong with a house. Finally Leonard approached his wife with the matter. Penny finally came clean. "This whole thing is scary. Our lives is about to change any day now. Not only is moving to somewhere but we are about to become responsible for five young lives. We maybe see your nephews once a year since we got engaged. They barely know us. What if they don't like us? What if I fail raising Neil, Jeffery, Scott, William, and Richard?"

Leonard knew that look on Penny's face. It was her look of uncertainty, the exact same one when she told Leonard she did not want kids. He was certain that this now was frightening his wife. He gave Penny a small smile and pulled her close to him to his side as the sat on the couch. "Penny, I'm terrified taking in my nephews but like I said before they need us. I'm sure Neil, Jeffery, and Scott might take time to warm up to us since they are the older boys. But they will get there. William and Richard are four and two and will be easier for them to transition into this change. And for you, you will not fail at this. You have me and I have you to lean on when times will seem tough. As we seem this with Howard and Bernadette, so we know it will get hard. As Howard has told me it comes with becoming a parent." Leonard held his wife a little bit longer until she felt better about herself.

So they finally found a five bedroom house. The couple decided then how they would room the boys. Neil and Scott since they both enjoyed soccer and baseball. Jeffery and William, since they had the same love for science and the unknown of the Universe as their Uncle Leonard. Finally Richard would be in the bedroom closet to their bedroom. Penny had found out from Catherine he enjoyed anything dinosaurs. Leonard let Penny have the responsibility to decorate all the bedrooms which she loved the idea. As the extra bedroom would be Leonard's "mancave" which he ended up calling his "bat cave." It was set up for Leonard's game system, most of his figurines, comic books, and board games. Penny became excited to call the den her own space. It was her place to do yoga, ladies night, or anything just to have her "me time." As for the finished basement they agreed to set it up as a place for the boys to hang out at when they have friends over. Leonard even bought a pinball machine and an arcade game system for them.

But of course family time would be spent in the living room and the dining room. Even outside where there was a tree house thay Wyatt was proudly to come to California and help his daughter and son-in-law to build, along putting together a swing set for his new grandsons. As Wyatt told Penny, which made her more comfortable with the situation, "Those boys might not be blood us, only to Leonard, but they are family. We would do anything for family."

As the time came and as the plane was about to land in New Jersey, Leonard gently woke up Penny. "Are you ready?" He asked her as he began feeling nervous.

Penny nodded her head as she sighed, "As ready as I will ever be. Our lives will never be that same."

"And it will be all worth it. We got this." Leonard said to encourage his wife as he gave her the biggest grin on his face.

"Good thing I love you Hofstadter, because I wouldn't be able to do this without you." She winked and leaned close to her husband. She placed a hand on his cheek, making Leonard quiver. That made Penny smile bigger, only to give her husband a lingering kiss as the plane landed.


	43. Continuation 12x22

**This episode was one of the best. I could watch it over and over again. Perfect conclusion for Leonard and Beverly. Penny standing up for her husband. Loved how things ended for Stuart and Denise. Good for Raj not giving up on his romantic movie ending, even though I liked Anu but wasn't a perfect match for Raj. Howard and Raj had a perfect bromance moment. Sheldon is really conceded when wanting all Beverly's attention. Like Amy said that is Leonard's mom. Here is a conclusion through Penny's POV just because even though not really needed. But I love writing too much.**

 **Continuation** **12x22** **: Penny's** **POV**

I couldn't believe the nerve what Beverly was pulling. I couldn't blame Leonard being so angry. He fooled him, actually fooled us that she might actually spending quality time. But no, it was all research to Beverly. Leonard was so angry he stormed out, even slamming the door. I have seen my husband upset, even with me at points, but never like this. I tired reasoning with the woman but that gone nowhere just making me angry. I even growled out of frustration towards my mother in law. I just sat there not saying another word to her. Now I wished I went after Leonard to comfort him. But at the same time he needed this time to himself. So when ge came in and told me he needed a moment to talk to Beverly, I dashed off.

Now I am sitting on the edge of the bed with the door open just in case my husband needs me. But what I can hear, it seems Beverly needs the rescuing. I've known Beverly for many years now and it is sad to say she treats me better than her own son. If he writes Beverly out of gis life, I will make sure he will always have me.

Suddenly I hear something that concerns me. Silence, nothing, just no noise at all. I can not contain myself and see what is happening. As I walked out to the hallway and faced the living room I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me. There was my mother-in-law hugging my husband and he was hugging her back as their foreheads gently pressed together. I could tell it was a genuine sincere hug between mother and son. One that was much needed for both of them. I suddenly felt my lips quiver and my heart beat so hard, I placed my hand over it. My other hand went over my mouth to sigh into it as I felt tears run down my cheek. Before I could ruin this moment, I quickly back up and walk back to the bedroom fighting the tears. But they wouldn't stop. I shut the door and lean against it as I cry the happiest tears in a long time. I was not only happy for my husband but I was happy for Beverly.

After a while I sat back on my bed and waited for Leonard. When he did walk through our bedroom I looked at him and asked, "Well?"

He gave me a soft smile and sat beside me. He sighed and took my hand into his and our fingers intertwined. "I forgave her..." That's all he said as he laid his head on my shoulder.

I didn't hold back and swung my free arm around him and squeezed as hard as I could. As Leonard hugged me back that is when I realized that's all I needed to know. My husband was going to be okay.


	44. Continuation of 12x23 & 12x24

**Before I start, lets just say I was happy for the finale. Yes I am a huge Lenny Shipper and so yes I was so happy! I was actually happy for Shamy and Sheldon's speech was perfect. From the elevator being fixed to seeing Halley and Michael. Even loved the end of Young Sheldon. And Howard putting in his last, as Bernadette said, ick moment. I laughed and cried, as did my seven year old daughter. Which she loves Penny and Leonard also. Raised her right. But I don't think I am done with this story. I will be watching the last three episodes over and over for a long time. Now I know why Johnny said those three where his favorite.** **SRAM, WeBuilt ThePyraminds, and TerribleWaitress wrote amazing stories on the whole pregnancy arc. Now here is my take what happened.**

 **Continuation of 12x23**

"Hey, do you wanna!" Penny grinned ear to ear towards her husband still feeling the effects of the alcohol as she locked the door. She was glad when Raj, Sheldon, and Amy went home. Of course she completed Amy hot she looked. Then made sure Amy and Sheldon were okay, then Penny kicked her friends out. She leaned up against the door, giving her husband the wink. It might have been some from her drinking but damn she wanted her husband and no one was going to stop her.

"Well yeah!" Leonard confessed not wanting to refuse his wife. He rushed over and took her hand and guided Penny to the bedroom. Which in return made Penny giggle with delight. This was going to be a very fun night. As soon as they did make it to the bed room and Penny closed the door, the sexual attack began. Which again Leonard did not refuse.

 **Seven and half weeks later** **...** It was early morning when Leonard woke up realizing his wife was not there. He frowned as he got up to investigate. Only to hear someone getting sick in the bathroom. There would only be one person. The door was already open and so he popped his head in but when he did there was his wife sitting on the floor in front of the toliet in the dim bathroom light. Leonard's heart broke because this was the third day in a row Penny was sick. He rushed to her side, kneeling to hold her hair with one hand and the other began to rub her back.

Penny brought her head up just enough to see her husband trying his best to comfort her. She swallowed hard but only to give Leonard a small smile. "Thank you." Is all she could tell her husband before she felt that queazy feeling once more.

Leonard's just continued to rub Penny's back and hold her hair as she got sick again. "Maybe you should go see a doctor?" Leonard suggested as he worried for his wife.

"I told you it is just probably the flu or something..." She said as she sat back up but when she saw the concerned look on his face she gave in. Penny leaned over so she could wrap her arms around her husband and lay her head on his shoulder. "But to make you stop worrying I will make an appointment before we leave for work."

"Thank you. We have about a week until we leave for Stockholm and better find out whats wrong before Sheldon does." He gave her a smuà, he helped up his wife and helped clean her up. Penny was not the one who liked doing things herself but right now it just good her husband was there.

Hours later, Leonard just decided to take off work early to meet Penny at their doctor's. He could not constraint on work anyways since he was too worried something seriously wrong with his wife. All he knew she was sick and was feeling extra tired during the day where Penny had missed appointments because she would end up taking a nap in her car.

Leonard walked in and smiled noticing Penny was flipping through a magazine. He walked over and stood in front of her. "So is this seat taken?" He tried his hardest to hold back the smug look.

Penny looked up and rolled her eyes, as she shook her head, "Yep by husband..." Then looked bacl down to continue to read her magazine.

"Well isn't he one lucky guy..." Leonard said still smiling as he sat next to his wife as he just observed her.

Penny turned her head and gave Leonard a wink, "You damn straight he is." Only to get a chuckle out of him, of course that made her giggle.

Leonard leaned into her, putting his arm around her and kissed the side of her head. "How are you feeling?"

Penny lifted an eyebrow, "Had to run out of an appointment and probably lost a sale because I had to throw up my breakfast. So I'll give you a guess." She said out of frustration. But Leonard being so close she just leaned into him. He just felt comfortable at the moment.

"Whatever is going on with you, it will be okay." Leonard gave Penny a light squeeze just to be her rock but deep down he was scared that something was worse than he thought. Or maybe he was over thinking things.

Penny was about to open her mouth but that is when the nurse called her back. Of course Leonard followed and held Penny's purse why she was being weighed.

Penny gulped noticing, even through being sick she still gained eight pounds in a month. Yes being sick did not stop her from eating. A little more than usual. By the look on Leonard's goofy smile face he had no clue she gained, all to him she was beautiful.

They made it to the exam room and Penny once again told her symptoms and did the usual blood pressure and checked her temperature. During this time as Leonard sat in a chair as the doctor walked in. He asked the typical questions and when was her last period. She told him close to eight weeks but was normal for her to irregular from time to time. Since Penny did not have a fever and to play it safe since Leonard and Penny had been his patients for years now. So he ordered a urine and blood test. But was sure it was just some viral infection going around. Of course Penny gave Leonard the, "See I told you" look. Then left to go use the restroom to give a sample.

After about two minutes Penny came back and began to get queasy once more. But this time seeing the nurse set up for the blood test. It was the butterfly needle that made her nervous. Leonard came over and sat behind her. "You can get a tattoo but when it comes to any other kond of needles you freak out." He stated the obvious.

Penny turned her head and wrinkled her nose at him, "Yeah shut up! That's because I'm usually drunk off my ass when I get a tatoo. As of right now I wouldn't mind being."

Leonard chuckled but was interrupted by the doctor coming in. The doctor whispered to the nurse which by the look on Penny's face she was as confused as he was. "What is going on?" She asked grabbing Leonard's hand.

Their doctor pulled up his stool and sat in front of the couple. He looked at the paper and back at the couple. "Well we just got back a test and it is positive that you are pregnant."

"Um, what?" Penny asked feeling a rush of fear flowing over her. She slid her hand and took Leonard's. She refused to look at her husband right now. She let out a long breathe and felt the tears form.

Their doctor could see panic set on for the couple in front of him. He again repeated himself and then let the couple have a few minutes to themselves so they could talk in private.

Penny tooka deep breath to tey to control her emotions. She felt Leonard get off the exam table and as she looked up from the tile floor she noticed he was in front of her. She could tell he was holding back tears also. "Well are you going to say anything?" She asked him good well and when they conceived. "A baby, our baby." Penny thought.

"Depends how you feeling about this?" Leonard asked nervously, giving Penny a hopeful look, placing his hands each beside his wife o. the exam table.

She searched for an answer as Penny looked deep into her husband's eyes. Then she let the tears come as she let it all out. "I was certain I did not want a baby. The whole idea caring a baby, giving birth, and raising the kid just terrified me. Now accidentally getting pregnant, still terrifies me but I have you when I have my doubts. This baby is half you and half me and I couldn't be more happy and scared at the same time. I'm sorry I said I didn't want a baby. You know my commitment issues."

Leonard choked up, the love of his life wanted their baby. He moved his hands to place them on Penny's cheeks. He pressed his forehead to hers. He watched Penny close her eyes, so did he. "Don't worry about it. Just happy you want our baby. He or she is going to be so lucky."

Penny still had her head pressed against her husband as she nodded. Leonard was right, this baby was going to be so lucky. But she needed time to let it all sink in. "Babe, can we just keep this to ourselves for awhile?"

"Whatever you want." Leonard said quitely as his lips formed and kissed his wife.

Leonard couldn't help after the doctors appointment to spoil his wife like crazy. From a couple massage that Leonard made sure it was safe for Penny. Then went to the mall. Come to find out Penny was hungry and was craving a chedder and jalapeno pretzel. Leonard thought she was crazy but looked at his wife, "Anything for you and our little one." And he even stood in line for her.

Penny sat there watching people walk by. From a mother with four kids screaming wanting to go to Build a Bear. Penny's eyes grew big realizing that was not going to be her and Leonard's kid. Then she couldn't help but smile as her eyes darted on an older couple power walking together who had to be at least in their seventies. Penny hoped on day that would be her and Leonard one day. But her eyes easily drifted to a crying baby who was clearly upset. But as soon as Penny guessed was the father picked the little human up, the baby began to calm down. Somehow this melted her heart because all she could see was Leonard would be doing that one day soon. "Here you go." Leonard said interrupting Penny thoughts. She looked and he was now sitting across from her handing her pretzel and a drink. She raised an eyebrow towards her husband. "It's lemonade, you know since caffeine and alcohol are now officially out."

"Okay and I know. Thank you sweetie." Penny couldn't help but sigh as she began to tear into her food choice.

"You okay?" Leonard asked knowing something was on her mind as he placed his hand over hers.

Penny looked back up at her husband, "Yeah, just really thinking. I might be scared about this but really excited for our next chapter in our life."

The next few days flew by. Amy and Penny had to get their dresses tailored. Penny would have been upset by the whole idea her dress being taken out, but right not it was for a good thing. She was glad Amy was too excited by the whole thing because the news a little human growing inside her was still new to her. Once they got home, Leonard was still on cloud nine and Penny figured he would be for the rest of their lives. They even ended up making love. The following day is when all their friends found out. But all the throwing up she did on the plane all Penny could think about was food. Leonard suggested fruit and vegetables but screw that everything tasted amazing. Well until it decided to come back up. She was just glad Leonard never left her side, because this whole getting sick all the time was becoming exhausting.

But she then realized a new thing about being pregnant, Penny was becoming very emotional. Sheldon's speech did not help but she felt completely happy because he was right. Her and Leonard were going to have a very smart and beautiful baby. Maybe more after this one.

Leonard and Penny were glad to be home as their friends decided to have dinner their. Everyone just wanted to celebrate not only Amy amd Sheldon, but what was next for Leonard and Penny. Bernadette and Howard if they ever needed practice, Halley and Michael were always available. Raj announced that Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Sarah Michael Geller was going to hook him up with her personal agent who was much as a movie and music buff as he was. Penny was just excited she found her old shirt she wore that she firs àt meet Leonard and Sheldon in and it still fit.

As everyone left, Penny felt tired from the trip and adjusting to this whole pregnancy experience, Leonard suggested he would clean up as she just relax. She just shrugged her shoulders and could get really use to the idea of Leonard spoiling her. It was not long after that and her choice of movie that the couple were in bed. Leonard could not sleep but thought Penny was. He sat up and repositioned himself so he was laying his side but close to Penny's stomach. He had to take a second to collect his thoughts and emotions. Then decided to talk to his baby. Leonard leaned in closer and began to speak.

Penny frowned noticing the shift in the bed. She was actually comfortable and Leonard had to go and move. But relaxed as she heard his words. She moved her just right and listened hoping Leonard did not notice.

"Hi it's me your daddy. I have been meaning to do this since the day your mommy and I got the news together we were having a you. But sometimes life gets busy. You don't have to worry though you are our life now. From here on out, you and your mommy are the best thing that have happened to me. Well have some exceptions with your aunts and uncles. They might be friends but they have been more of a family. They already love you so much. This universe might seem confusing at times but it is filled with so much love for you alone. Thank you for being our baby because even though I haven't met you yet, I can not wait to meet you."

Penny had never felt this much love as she was feeling right now. She was caring her and Leonard's baby. Hearing his happiness made her feel extremely happy. She wouldn't trade the last twelve years of life ever all because now she was going to be a mom.

To Be Continued!

 **I thought it would have been a good idea they found out together. Leonard not knowing how to react at first due to Penny's "I don't want to have babies," to realizing "Okay I have Leonard to lean on." Which makes Leonard the happiest man in the Universe. The series finale felt like a season finale until the actual very end. Can not stop crying just when I hum the theme song.**


	45. After 12x24: Adjusting

**I did my research and now know the Nobel Prize of Physics award ceremony is held** **the third week of December. So that mean Penny and Leonard conceived their baby around the third week of October 2019. So this would have probably been the plot for season 13 which a Penny pregnancy arc would have been more entertaining than both Bernadette's because well it's Penny. The whole series finale probably won't hit me until September comes around and will not be any new episode. Enjoy as I still do not own these amazing characters**.

 **After 12x24: Adjusting**

Who knew going out drinking with one of your closet friends and coming home attacking your husband would get you pregnant. Between the alcohol and only caring about one thing you might forget a certain item.

Who knew few months later you and your husband would find out. Took maybe a few minutes to realize it is okay to be scared but you have the best partner in the world to know everything is going to okay. And now is way better than okay, you're happy even the news is still fresh in your mind. Eventually your friends find out and with the love and support through them, this accidental pregnancy is actually the best thing yourself and your husband could experience. They have the best second family in the Universe.

They waited to arrive home from Sweden to wait to tell their families. But Penny brought up that Christmas was just around the corner and how that would be at least a perfect gift for her parents. "Do you think your mom heard Sheldon's speech?" Penny asked going over when to tell everyone else.from the big tan chair, sitting sideways making her legs drap over the arm rest.

Leonard was in the kitchen grabbing a bowl of fruit for a snack for his wife since that was a few things she could hold down. He began to write a list down of what Penny could eat and could eat but would get sick afterwards foods. Leonard looked up at his wife with a confused look, "You know what I have no clue. Should we tell her about your pregnancy now?" He asked Penny with a raised eyebrow. Leonard walked over to her and sat by her legs, facing towards his wife on the arm rest.

"Well if she did hear Sheldon's speech maybe she did hear we are expecting and waiting for us to tell her personally." Penny shrugged her shoulders for the hopeful possibility. She suddenly caught a glance at her husband's both ring finger as Leonard began to use one hand to rub Penny's small pregnant belly as his other hand rubbed her upper thigh. "Did you paint your nails?" She couldn't help but asking. She almost couldn't wait for an answer.

Leonard blushed a little but just smiled, as he continued rubbing his wife's belly. "You caught that huh? Well I thought pink is a good color on me. What do you think?" He gave Penny a smug look as he waved his fingers at her.

Penny giggled lightly with a big grin. "I think is a wonderful color on you. But why only two fingers though?" As she took both of Leonard's hands and placed them back where they were before. Penny couldn't help but enjoy when Leonard rubbed her stomach now. It was now a sensation she needed feel since he began to do it since they found out being pregnant.

Leonard did not hold back his smile on how adorable his wife was being and decided to explain his desire to paint one finger nail on each hand. "I know it should not matter what we are having because I will be happy no matter what. Our baby is already amazing only you being eight weeks along. But just for the heck of it I had this feeling to paint those nails to throw out in the Universe I am slightly hoping for a girl. Even though we might have to be extra protective if we do have a girl."

Penny scooted up and swung her legs, makig sure she did not accidentally kick Leonard, and stood up. "Come here you." She tells him holding out her arms. Then asks, "Why a girl?"

Leonard pulls him into his wife's hug, of course with a sweet short kiss. But somehow becomes longer, satisfying, and passionate. As Leonard tickles his fingers up his wife's outer thigh, Penny lets out a giggle. "I guess in my head I can see our baby if we had a girl with your blonde hair but add my curls. Of course she would have your beautiful green eyes. I know same could happen if our baby was a boy. But could also be that none of our friends has stolen my girl name."

Penny tilts her head in wonder, trying to ignore the sensation Leonard is giving her. "Tell me!" She pulls her husband closer because the tension is not enough.

Of course he is trying his best to remember but Penny was making everything harder mentally and physically. "Ummm... Charlotte, Charlie for short."

"Hmm, Charlotte Hofstadter. It does have a nice ring to it." Penny confessed but with Leonards touch, painting his own two finger nails, and already having a name for their baby, even though Leonard picked the name out twelve years ago, it was still sexy. She figured this pregnancy has heighten her sexual drive. Which somehow she did not know how since she already loved sex. Even better since it had been with Leonard for quite some time. But as Leonard's of course automatically free hand lays on her stomach, her pregnancy reminds her how hungry she is. She pushes her husband slightly back giving off a very bewildered look. So Penny went to explain herself. "Babe as much as I want this, because it feels amazing... But your wife and unborn baby are starving here."

Leonard chuckled with a big grin. "Okay, sorry, kinda got distracted. Lets get you fed." He then walked with his wife and gave her bowl of fresh cut fruit. Leonard began to sit next to her and eat his own bowl.

After talking one bite, Penny could barely hold back the moan. Which by the look on Leonard's face he was already turned on once more. She loved teasing him but noticed after her first bite that her fruit was missing something. "Sweetie, this is good and all but you know what would make it even better?"

"Um what?" Leonard was almost afraid to ask. He looked at his wife then back to her bowl waiting for an answer.

Penny eyebrows raised some biting the fork while looking at her husband with a very sultry look. With Leonard gulping hard, she was still teasing him even now she was trying her best not to. It just came natural to her when she was around her husband. "You're sweet non dairy almond whip cream and spicy dill pickles..."

Leonard lowered his head as he tried his hardest not to laugh, just shaking his head. He looked over at his wife feeling amused, "You and your weird cravings..."

Penny frowned and pointed her fork at her husband's chest. "Hey mister this is half your fault I crave weird food and flavors. But also half your fault I crave sex at the same time and more than my normal. Which was pretty high to begin with."

Leonard bit his lip from laughter and threw his arms in the air as he washe guilty one. "Okay, okay! I will get your spicy pickles and my almond whip cream."

Leonard got up as Penny moved the fork away and waited. But she could not help but watch her husband's cute tussie. God she loved her husband's tussie. She chewed her bottom lip and as he turned around with the items Penny got up from her stool, walked up to him and helped Leonard put them back in the fridge. Then she took both of his hands and started guiding him to their bedroom.

"I thought you were starving?" Leonard asked frowning in confussion following his wife.

"Thanks to you I am starving for something else." Penny grinned at Leonard looking over her shoulder.

"Okie Dokie!" Is all Leonard could reply feeling very excited and beyond turned on. All he knew so far Penny's pregnancy already was very interesting.

As the couple laid in bed after there sweet satisfied love making, Penny was snuggled up to Leonard. As he held his wife he heard her stomach growl. "I'm guessing food is more important right now than snuggling with your husband?"

Penny gave Leonard a pleading look and a nod. Which made him burst out laughing and asked Penny what she was craving since the fresh cut fruit was probably not fresh any more. "Well I still want those pickles with that non dairy almond whip cream to dip them in."

Leonard was getting up as he was still amazed Penny was still craving this. But as he did, Penny kept listing off weird food combinations. As he finally made it to the kitchen, Leonard found the wooden food tray and prepared Penny's food. Once he was done he walked back into the bedroom. His heart felt like it was about to burst. There was Penny curled up on her side fast asleep. Leonard sat down the tray on Penny's makeup table and crawled in next to her. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and watched her sleep. He would give her a few more minutes before he woke her so she could eat something. Leonard could not believe in just thirty-two weeks or a little less or a little more he would be holding their baby. A year ago he never thought was going to happen. But after their little "oops," Leonard was so happy that Penny accepted on what happened and was getting more excited becoming a mom. She was going to be amazing. With that in Leonard's mind he decided to wake her up.

Penny opened an eye to see her husband looking at her, giving her a small corner smile. "Sorry I feel asleep. You wore me out." Penny confessed feeling content and not wanting to move.

"I wore you out? That is unusual. I was only out there for twenty minutes. I was in the zone!" Leonard could not help but give his wife a hard time and quit proud of himself with a smug look on his face.

Penny crinckled her nose, "Shut up!"

That alone made him chuckle and kissed her forehead, "Alright, got it. How about some of that food you were craving instead?"

"Oooh... Yes please!" Penny sat up quickly as Leonard just shook his head as he went over to get Penny's tray.

Penny was quit relieved that the food had stayed down for once. So she decided to get dressed that way she could go out with Amy and Bernadette. They all decided to go Christmas shopping and have a late dinner to officially celebrate Penny's pregnancy since now that Amy had her moment.

As Penny left with her friends, Leonard was waiting for the guys to come over. He was actually glad to have a moment to himself since Sheldon was still over at his place on the phone with Mary. Penny had suggested that Leonard should announce the pregnancy to Beverly on his own since the newish son/mother relationship was still a working progress but was still getting better. So he sat at his desk and waited for his mom to answer her FaceTime call.

"Well hello Dear." Beverly answered.

"Hi Mom, so were you able to hear or watch Sheldon's and Amy's acception speech the other day?" Leonard tried to stay calm not and act normal just in case Beverly did hear the radio or Internet broadcast. To his surprise, his mom missed it due to personal relations. Leonard was glad Beverly did not try to go into detail but admitted she read that both Sheldon and Amy acception speech were inspirational and that their friends did not have a dry eye in the auditorium. "It was a very moving speech. But the article seemed to leave out one tiny detail." Leonard could feel the smile creep on his face.

"And what would be that Dear?" Is all Beverly asked waiting patiently for her oldest son to annouce whatever he had to tell her.

"Penny's pregnant!" This was a feeling he knew now he would never get tired of telling people. Leonard was for sure he was grinning like a fool but this news felt bigger than after him and Penny announced their engagement what seemed so long ago.

"Really? I thought your wife did not want children?" Beverly felt quite confused as she tilted her head slighy to the side.

Leonard could tell she was so he told the short version what had happened and now Penny was happy about having their baby.

"Well congratulations Dear. I am sure you will make an exceptional father as Penny will as a mother. I. happy for the both of you." Beverly was up most honest with her son.

"Wow! Thank you mom! It means so much to me that you really think that. I will tell Penny what you said." It might still be that hold your breath feeling when Leonard talked to his mom. But to hear she was happy for him and his wife felt another weight lifted off his shoulders. With that mother and son said they loved each other which was something they started saying to each other since last May when he forgave her. Leonard was told by Beverly to tell Sheldon she would call him in a few days to wish him congratulations as she was on a book tour in England. He was also told by his mother to tell Penny to expect a call from her also.

After hanging up Leonard turned towards the door as he saw Sheldon walk through. Couple minutes after that, Raj, Howard, and even Stuart tagged along. But the guys also wanted to take Leonard out to celebrate becoming a dad.

Penny frowned as she arrived home noticing her husband was nowhere in site. But did give her a chance to hide part of her Christmas gift to Leonard. After she hid it and came out to the hallway is when Leonard came in to the door. She smiled at him as she headed to the fridge for a bottle of water, "So how was guys night?'' She asked opening the water while now sitting on the stool.

Leonard put his keys in the bowl and headed straight to his wife. "Awesome! We went to laser tag and we were the team with the most points. Then went to this really cool bar that Raj found that has every arcade game from the 80's you can think of and play. We just kind of just celebrated our own accomplishments. You know us having a baby, Sheldon and Amy's award, Raj starting all over again with a new girl and hoping this girl will be the one. And Howard all excited Michael said his first word, which was "Dada." So he won the bet against Bernadette. Oh and the guys made fun of my painted finger nails. I tried to explain but they didn't get it. Anyways how was your ladies night?" Leonard reached his wife and gave her a quick kiss on the lips after telling his wife about his evening.

Penny placed a hand on Leonard's shoulder just thay way she just could feel that sensation of touching her husband. "It was good. You know the typical shopping at the mall and dinner. Which I am hoping all the food I have ate today will not result in a repeat of Sweden. The bathroom floor and toliet is not my ideal to hang out with my friends and husband." She had quickly not go into detail before she spilled the beans to her own husband because she was quite excited about the parcel gift. But her statement was true.

Leonard couldn't help it as he pulls his wife into a hug. "I'm sorry this pregnancy has not been the easiest on you but just a few more weeks we will be in your second trimester. But until then even though it is not the best place, I don't mind sitting with you in the bathroom. And when I am not near, Amy or Bernadette will comfort you when the baby decides he or she does not like what you ate. The three of us will do anything for you."

Penny pulled back some to look at husband knowing it was true that him and her two best girlfriends would help her through this pregnancy no matter the situation. She tried to fight back her emotions but knew that was impossible now as Leonard looked at her with his big brown eyes. "Damn pregnancy hormones!" and began to cry. Which resulted in Leonard giving her another hug and just holding her.

Once he knew his wife was okay he suggested she could pick whatever movie or show she wanted. She ended up wanting to watch some romcom on Netflix, which led the expecting married couple cuddled up with each other on the couch. Which led them into a very heated makeout session, which Penny was very happy about that they could still do that for the time being. Which eventually led them to a very steamy shower. With both Leonard and Penny exhausted, they said hell with getting dressed for bed and curled up to each other as they fell alseep quickly.

Well until a few minutes passed three in the morning. Penny's eyes shot right open and she scrambled out of bed making a bee line to the bathroom. Leonard woke up suddenly knowing exactly where his wife was headed. He grabbed his robe and Penny's and gladly followed his wife.


End file.
